Double Fond
by Akane-Ri
Summary: L'Organisation a été détruite, Shinichi a retrouvé son corps avec quelques effets secondaires. Kaito et Shinichi ont changé leur mode vie une fois tous leurs objectifs atteints. Seulement un jour, ils vont se retrouver entraîner dans un tout nouvel univers et ils vont faire quelques rencontres innatendues. Tags : AU, magie, violence, pairing de DC, OOC /REECRITURE/
1. Chapter 1 - Vagues

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho

Il n'y a pas de personnage original dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura dans la suite.

**Note : **Les deux premiers chapitres sont sûrement un peu lourds, vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et je ne savais pas trop comment rendre ça plus lisible, mais je vous assure que la suite devient plus agréable dès que l'on a passé le cap.

**Chapitre I - Vagues**

Au milieu d'une nuit agitée, un jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur un toit avec un ordinateur sur les jambes. Il était assit contre le rebord d'un murée au bord du vide et il portait un pull avec une capuche qui cachait les traits de son visage. Le jeune homme fixait son écran qui affichait d'un côté, une carte où des points bougeaient, et des vidéos d'une caméra de surveillance de l'autre côté. Il ouvra une autre fenêtre montrant d'autres images de surveillances où on peut voir des policiers qui couraient dans un couloir avant de tourner et se retrouver face à cul-de-sac. Il ouvrit une autre fenêtre montrant d'autres policiers avançant à grande vitesse. Il ajusta son oreillette avant de parler. "Ils sont bientôt à ta hauteur."

"Roger~" Kaitou Kid mis son masque à gaz et attendit immobile dans un conduit d'aération, avant de voir arriver des policiers en dessous. Il activa sa capsule soporifique et la lâcha, puis le voleur attendit que les policiers tombent au sol inconscients. Il enleva la grille et se faufila dans une pièce adjacente au couloir. "Honey, je te rejoins bientôt~"

Le jeune homme sur le toit laissa échapper un soupir et continua à surveiller les mouvements des forces de l'ordre sur son ordinateur. Il repéra un point qui était immobile jusqu'à présent qui se mit à bouger. "Hakuba vient de se réveiller, fais vite"

"Quel impatient tu fais ! Tu ne veux pas que je fréquente Tantei-san ? Serait-ce de la jalousie ici ?"

Un peu agacé le jeune homme râlât. "Si un jour on m'avait dit que je travaillerai avec toi, et surtout que je laisserai passer tes blagues pourries sans rien dire, je ne l'aurai jamais cru..."

Le voleur se rapprocha d'une fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il accrocha le harpon de son grappin jusqu'au toit du bâtiment d'en face et se laissa entraîner. Il se hissa sur le toit et s'approcha du jeune homme avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. "Haaaa ! Allons, elles sont bien mes blagues ! Tu devrais développer un peu plus ton sens de l'humour, je t'assure !"

Celui-ci s'impatienta, ferma son ordinateur et se releva en fixant Kid du regard. "C'est ça oui, allez dépêche et examine la pierre qu'on en finisse avec cette soirée."

"Ma parole, tu es dans ta période rouge en ce moment ? Si j'avais su, j'aurai attendu la semaine prochaine que ça passe ! Hahaha !" Kid évita un coup de poing en rigolant. "Allons allons, calme toi, tu es vraiment trop agressif en ce moment tu sais !"

L'autre inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il se tourna vers Kid et attendit qu'il termine d'examiner le joyaux sous la lumière de la lune. Kid laissa échapper un soupir défaitiste et rangea la pierre dans une de ses poches. "Toujours pas ça alors ?"

"Non, reste plus qu'à aller le rendre demain, j'en profiterai pour laisser la note pour le show de la semaine prochaine."

"Ça marche, on se voit deux jours avant le prochain cambriolage alors." Il se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours pour repartir quand Kid l'appela. Il se retourna et vit Kid avec une expression sérieuse et déterminée.

"Bon courage Tantei-kun et n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de moi."

Il hésita un moment avant de se tourner en faisant un signe vague de la main. "Merci."

Kaitou Kid le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier quand le claquement d'une porte retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Hakuba se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours Kid ! Abandonne tant qu'il en est encore temps !" Kid le regarda sans son habituel sourire. Hakuba se senti mal à l'aise sous son regard intense, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce soir.

Kid réfléchissait aux paroles d'Hakuba et repensa à ce qui était arrivé ces dernières années. Entre la chasse de l'Organisation avec Tantei-kun, ce qui en a suivi pour lui et son détective préféré, ils avaient tous les deux passés le chemin de non-retour. Il laissa échapper un soupir et sortit de sa poche la gemme qu'il venait de voler. Il la lança à Hakuba avec une carte pour le prochain cambriolage. "Je pensais livrer ça demain mais je pense que ça va m'éviter de faire le voyage." Il hésita un moment avant de continuer, en gardant toujours une expression neutre et un ton sérieux. "Mais tu sais Tantei-san, je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour abandonner, beaucoup trop tard." Son regard s'arrêta dans celui du détective avant de sauter en arrière pour déployer son deltaplane.

Hakuba regarda Kaitou Kid s'éloigner au loin un peu perplexe par le comportement du voleur. Kaitou Kid avait changé au cours des années. Ça faisait environ 5 ans qu'il pourchassait ce voleur, et cette dernière année avait l'air de l'avoir profondément marqué, mais le détective ne savait pas exactement par quoi. Ses cambriolages étaient un peu moins animés. Il y avait toujours une grande partie où le voleur magicien continuait à se montrer devant ses fans, mais face aux policiers, il les mettait moins dans l'embarras et se contentait la plupart du temps de les faire courir, ou de les endormir. Hakuba se demandait si les couleurs arc-en-ciel qu'arboraient leurs vêtements ou leurs cheveux à la sortie des cambriolages ne lui manquaient pas... Il secoua vivement la tête, vouloir être la cible des farces du voleur ? Non, il était fatigué, c'est tout. Il décida d'aller rendre la pierre et d'aller se coucher sur le champ.

Hakuba eut une pensée pour son ancien camarade de classe Kaito Kuroba, il était toujours certain que celui-ci était Kaitou Kid... Mais depuis qu'Aoko s'était faite attaquée pendant un des cambriolages de Kid, Kuroba avait disparu de la circulation. Ça n'avait plus grande importance de connaître la réelle identité de Kid si celui-ci disparaissait totalement sans laisser aucune trace visible de l'existence de Kuroba Kaito. Si Kaitou Kid ne voulait pas être trouvé, Hakuba doutait fortement qu'il allait pouvoir réussir à dénicher une piste le menant à lui.

xXxXxXx

Shinichi arriva devant l'entrée de sa maison, il poussa le portail et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans un bruit. Il se dirigea directement dans la librairie sur le côté de la maison sans allumer les lumières, se laissant guider par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers les nombreuses vitres du manoir. Il posa son ordinateur sur le bureau pour en suite se laisser tomber sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce. Il rabaissa sa capuche avant d'enlever sa veste, un peu fatigué par la soirée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il s'était fait empoisonné avec l'Apotoxin 4869, psychologiquement ou physiquement. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et la regarda fixement. Ses cheveux avait pris une teinte argentée proche du blanc et ses yeux bleus avaient gagné une lueur rouge sur le contour de l'iris. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon avant de sortir un tube de comprimés. Il en sorti un et l'avala puis les rangea à nouveau dans la poche. Shinichi s'allongea et regarda le ciel à travers le toit vitré, puis ferma les yeux et repensa aux dernières années de sa vie.

Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il avait regagné son corps de jeune homme de 22 ans et était officiellement réapparu, il était heureux d'avoir pu mettre un terme aux agissements de l'Organisation, mais après tout ça, il se demandait quoi faire de sa vie actuelle. Il n'avait presque plus aucune vie sociale, et ne sortait que pour aider la police quand celle-ci le contactait pour une enquête plus ardue que la normale ou pour aider Kaito Kid dans sa fameuse quête d'un joyaux procurant l'immortalité. D'ailleurs, il pensait qu'actuellement son seul divertissement était de regarder les cambriolages de Kid ou d'élaborer des plans avec celui-ci pour réussir à voler les différentes pierres sans encombres.

En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que les seules personnes avec qui il parlait assez régulièrement et dont le sujet de conversation n'était pas des homicides étaient Kid, le Professeur Agasa et Haibara. Il se tourna sur le côté, un peu agacé à l'idée qu'il pouvait maintenant être officiellement considéré comme un asocial drogué aux enquêtes d'homicides. Décidant qu'il valait mieux éviter de penser, il se relaxa et s'endormit.

_Un garçon de 11 ans courait désespérément à travers les rues de Tokyo. Il approchait du quartier où il a vécu ces dernières années et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose. Ne voyant rien, il se rapprocha d'avantage de l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri quand une voiture le dépassa. Il se tendit instantanément et se retourna pour mieux voir cette voiture, une Porsche 356A noire. A l'intérieur il aperçu la silhouette de Gin qui souriait l'air satisfait qui s'éloignait au loin. Cette vision lui donna des frissons dans le dos mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement quand il se fit projeter en avant par le souffle d'une explosion. Il se releva en sang et avec effroi en réalisant que l'explosion provenait de l'agence de Kogoro. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines avec des flammes qui jaillissaient encore vivement du bâtiment. Tout avait disparu, ce n'était plus que des cendres._

_Shinichi s'écroula au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience, ne laissant rien de plus que le vide et l'obscurité autour de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et de se relever, mais plus il essayait et plus il se sentait faible. Tout était sombre, il ne sentait plus rien, même plus le sol qui était censé se trouver sous ses pieds. Il fallait qu'il bouge qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais c'était tellement difficile d'avancer, de bouger, de respirer. Avec un peu plus d'efforts, il réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il cligna quelques fois avant de distinguer une forme en face de lui au milieu du néant. Il se concentra et commença à reconnaître la personne en face de lui. Son amie d'enfance le fixait du regard avec des larmes au coin des yeux, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui s'affichait sur son visage, c'était de la colère, presque de la haine. _

_"Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !"_

_Shinichi sursauta, le son de sa voix était puissante, sans aucune hésitation et remplie de haine. Il frissonna, le ton que Ran avait utilisé lui rappelait les meurtriers qu'il rencontrait pendant ces enquêtes. Prêts à tuer la première personne qui voudrait se mettre sur leur chemin, acculés par les forces de l'ordre. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas un meurtrier enragé qui se faisait arrêter, c'était son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il aimait, qui dirigeait toute sa colère envers lui. Il plaida faiblement à son amie d'enfance "Ran..." Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, mais elle n'écoutait pas._

_"Comment as-tu pu te faire passer pour un enfant ?! En te cachant chez nous ?! Tu ne nous as même pas dit la vérité quand on t'a questionné ! Pour quoi ?! Parce que tu voulais nous protéger ?! Mon père est mort sans savoir pourquoi, parce que tu voulais le protéger alors que tu te servais de lui comme un pantin, comme un bouclier ! Et il a disparu en accomplissant son rôle, servir de chair à canon ! Tout ça par ta faute !"_

_"Je ne..."_

_Elle l'interrompu de suite, ne le laissant pas le temps de parler. Elle garda son regard enragé fixé sur lui, prête à craquer à tout moment et à l'attaquer. "Ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Ça ne sert plus à __rien ! Tout ce que tu as fait ne servait à rien ! J'aurai autant préféré que tu disparaisses réellement ce fameux jour à Tropical Land il y a quatre ans !"_

_Shinichi se recroquevilla sur lui même, plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus écouter, il allait craquer et sombrer dans la démence. Les cris de sa bien aimée lui perçait le cœur, il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder en face, elle le terrifiait. Il senti son corps trembler violemment et ne pouvait rien faire pour se reprendre. _

"Shinichi !"

Il se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête brusquement pour voir celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il se détendit en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui. "Kaito... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne venais que la semaine prochaine."

Kaito observa attentivement Shinichi. "Oui... On avait dit ça."

Shinichi attendit la suite de l'explication à la raison de la présence du voleur ici, mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à continuer. Et il devait avouer lui même qu'il était soulagé que Kaito ait interrompu son rêve, n'aimant pas repenser à la période de sa vie où il avait eu l'impression de perdre pied. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage. Il se redressa et regarda Kaito. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

"Comme d'habitude pour moi" Kaito suivi le détective dans sa cuisine et s'assit à une chaise en attendant sa boisson. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Shinichi posa le verre de chocolat chaud en face de Kaito et pris son café avant de s'asseoir à côté du voleur. Il sorti un des médicaments qu'il avala pour calmer son mal de tête et attendit qu'il fasse effet. Kaito continua d'observer Shinichi silencieusement avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat. "Tu sais... Je pense qu'on devrait peut être prendre des vacances après tout ça."

Shinichi qui fixait son café depuis qu'il s'était assit essaya de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le voleur. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Kaito laissa échapper un soupir légèrement exaspéré avant de poursuivre. "Entre la chasse des membres de l'Organisation, la recherche de Pandora, sans parler de nos problèmes sociaux respectifs qui d'ailleurs, ne peuvent pas être plus au point mort qu'actuellement... On devrait peut être essayer de changer un peu d'air, penser à autre chose... Je sais pas vraiment en fait, je dois être fatigué c'est tout, oublie ça."

Shinichi releva la tête et regarda le voleur qui n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état que lui. "Non tu as peut être raison..." Il leva la tête pour voir l'horloge accroché sur le mur où il vit qu'il était 3 heures du matin. "Tu veux rester dormir ici ?"

Kaito étudia un instant la question avant de hocher la tête. "J'apprécierai, merci."

Shinichi haussa les épaules avant de se relever pour aller préparer une chambre.

xXxXxXx

Shinichi et Kaito mangeaient à la table de la cuisine du manoir Kudo quand Haibara entra dans la pièce. Elle avait garder son identité et le corps d'Haibara Aï. Choisissant ainsi de reprendre une nouvelle vie, où elle pourrait faire ses propres choix et grandir comme elle le voulait. "Tiens, bonjour Kid. Je viens voir comment évolue ta condition Kudo."

Kaito l'accueillit en souriant alors que Shinichi grimaça. "Bonjour Ojou-san"

"Il n'y a pas eu de modifications majeures depuis la dernière fois Haibara, toujours quelques maux de tête, les mêmes rêves, et mon apparence... Tu vois bien quoi."

Haibara observa Shinichi d'un œil critique avant de soupirer "Oui je vois, mais tu sais que tu pourrais toujours teindre tes cheveux si tu le voulais vraiment. Tiens je te laisse d'autres anti-douleurs contre tes maux." Elle les posa sur la table avant de repartir "A une prochaine Kudo, Kid."

Kaito regardait là où était Haibara un moment plus tôt "Elle n'a pas changé elle. Ça fait plaisir à voir dans un sens... Même si elle est toujours autant effrayante quand elle veut."

Shinichi acquiesça tout en tendant le bras pour récupérer les médicaments et en avala un au passage. "Oui, même si elle est beaucoup plus détendue sans la menace de l'Organisation, et maintenant au lieu de rechercher un antidote pour me soigner, elle se focalise sur d'autres recherches médicales. Je pense que l'idée de trouver des remèdes lui plaît."

"J'imagine qu'avec ses connaissances, elle pourra faire quelque chose oui." Kaito continua de manger avant de changer de sujet. "Tant que je suis ici et qu'on a pas grand chose en particulier à faire ni l'un ni l'autre, tu veux qu'on réfléchisse à notre plan pour le prochain spectacle nocturne ?"

Shinichi haussa les épaules. "Ça me va, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit vraiment débordés en ce moment."

"Il faudrait peut être qu'on se trouve un nouveau divertissement un jour... Après avoir chasser une organisation criminelle mondiale, on peut dire que la vie paraît beaucoup plus terne en suite... Pas que ce soit non plus un mal." Kaito pausa en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. "J'en reviens pas que je viens de dire ça, moi qui pensait m'ennuyer dès que la vie devenait plus monotone."

"Si en s'ennuyant ça veut dire qu'on peut éviter à d'autres personnes d'être en danger... Ça vaut peut être la peine qu'on s'ennuie oui."

"Bon oublions ça un peu !" Il sorti une photo de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Cette photo représentait un diamant blanc de forme ronde avec des aiguilles poussant tout autour ressemblant à une sorte d'oursin de mer de la taille d'un poing.

Shinichi baissa les yeux sur la photo en se remémorant dans son esprit toutes les informations qu'il connaissait sur cette pierre. "La Porte des Rêves, ce diamant aurait voyagé à travers le monde depuis au moins 3000 ans d'après certaines illustrations que l'on aurait retrouvé sur des sites archéologiques. Ce joyaux à lui seul représenterait un mauvais présage annonciateur d'une catastrophe pour ceux qui le possède."

Kaito hocha la tête avant de poursuivre "Il aurait mystérieusement disparu il y a 100 ans. Un archéologue l'aurait découvert sur un site en Chine en cherchant les restes d'un ancien temple perdu dans les montagnes sans aucun chemin pour y accéder et qui avait la réputation d'être maudit."

"On raconte que ce temple ne peut être trouvé qu'uniquement par une poignée de personne et que même avec l'aide d'une carte et en connaissant le chemin exact, on ne peut pas y accéder si on ne possède pas 'les yeux de la comète'."

"Même si actuellement, personne ne sait ce que sont 'les yeux de la comète', ni comment se les procurer. Mais on retrouve tout autour du monde des références à ces yeux dans d'anciens écrits..."

Shinichi et Kaito restèrent silencieux un moment plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis Shinichi soupira et marmonna "Même si cette pierre n'est pas Pandora, ça vaut toujours le coup de jeter un œil à ce fameux joyaux."

Kaito sourit "Oui, puis ça peut nous procurer un petit mystère supplémentaire pour occuper nos esprits. C'est une légende intéressante que nous avons là, puis même si ce joyaux n'est pas ce que l'on cherche, le temple m'a l'air d'être lié à Pandora, 'les yeux de la comète' pourraient être un autre nom aux larmes de sang que Pandora créerait..."

"C'est probable, il y a trop d'éléments liés pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence."

"Bon alors ! Pour la semaine prochaine..." Kaito expliqua ses différents plans pour le cambriolage de la semaine suivante pendant que Shinichi indiquait les failles dans ses plans et proposa d'autres alternatives pour les améliorer. Tout en réfléchissant, les deux ne quittèrent jamais leur sourire, s'amusant à penser à toutes les idées possibles et imaginables.

xXxXxXx

Shinichi se trouvait sur le toit proche du musée, avec une capuche sur sa tête pour être moins visible dans la nuit. Il était assis avec son ordinateur portable sur les jambes, manipulant certains logiciels et ouvrait des fenêtres montrant les images de sécurité des alentours.

Kaito se tenait à côté de lui habillé en policier et faisait apparaître et disparaître distraitement une pièce dans sa main droite, attendant le bon moment pour se présenter au public. "C'est bientôt l'heure. Espérons que la chance va nous sourire aujourd'hui."

Shinichi hocha la tête avant de répondre. "Tout est prêt de mon côté."

Kaito afficha son fameux sourire et se dirigea vers le bord du toit en s'entourant d'une cape noire. "Alors que le show commence !" Sur ces mots, il s'élança et attrapa le mécanisme accroché à un câble pour se laisser glisser le long du toit jusque dans une ruelle sombre.

Il s'avança vers la place devant le musée. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient exposé la Porte des Rêves en extérieur. Les policiers encadraient la place et avaient formé un petit barrage tout autour du piédestal où se trouvait la pierre. Il attendit dans l'ombre les dix dernières secondes et appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Des feux d'artifices décolèrent en partant des toits des bâtiments des alentours. Les fans ainsi que les policiers levèrent la tête au ciel, s'attendant à voir apparaître le fameux voleur gentleman.

Kid toujours dans son costume de policier se plaça juste à côté de la pierre au milieu des autres policiers qui formaient le barrage. Puis au moment où le compte à rebours annonçant son arrivé fut finalement à zéro, il leva un doigt au ciel en direction d'un bâtiment en s'écriant avec la voix de la personne qu'il utilisait "Kid est là bas !"

La réaction fut immédiate, tout le monde se retourna vers la direction indiquée. Ils virent Kaito Kid se tenir debout au bord du haut d'un immeuble. Pendant ce temps là, Kaito récupéra le joyaux et laissa une carte blanche à la place où il y était marqué "Merci pour la Porte des Rêves, j'espère pouvoir accéder à mon seul et unique rêve."

Nakamori cria alors de toute ses forces en direction du Kaitou Kid qui se tenait sur le toit "KIIID ! Tu n'auras pas cette pierre ce soir !"

Kaitou Kid se mit à rire, son rire était projeté de façon à ce que tout le monde sur la place l'entende distinctement. "Mon cher, très cher Nakamori-keibu-"

La voix de Kid parvint en suite sur la droite et tout le monde se retourna dans cette direction pour voir un deuxième Kid se tenir exactement comme le premier sur le toit. "Je suis au regret de vous annoncer-"

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre à nouveau sur la droite où un troisième Kaitou Kid se tenait. "Qu'il est trop tard pour me crier dessus-"

Et un quatrième Kid termina la phrase sur la droite également, les quatre Kaitou Kid encerclaient totalement la place du musée "J'ai déjà récupéré l'objet de ma convoitise !"

Nakamori perdu par ce stratagème regarda en tournant sur lui même les quatre Kaitou Kid qui souriaient. Il tourna alors la tête vers le piédestal pour s'apercevoir que la pierre n'était plus là, il bouillonna et explosa "KIIIIIID ! ALLEZ A SA POURSUITE !"

Les quatre Kaitou Kid se mirent à parler en même temps cette fois créant un écho et ils firent une révérence "Sur ce, je vais prendre congé. Bonne soirée Nakamori-keibu !" Les quatres Kaitou Kid se jetèrent en avant et déployèrent leur deltaplane au même moment. Ils se croisèrent tous les quatre, et continuèrent à voler droit devant dans quatre directions différentes. Les policiers se séparèrent en quatre groupes pour aller pourchasser les voleurs qui disparaissaient au loin.

Le vrai Kaitou Kid qui n'avait pas quitté son habit de policier depuis le début de la soirée s'éclipsa avec un sourire satisfait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sombre et s'habilla avec un simple ensemble noir. Il parla en suite dans son micro caché dans son col "Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, c'était un beau spectacle ce soir. C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut faire avec la technologie de nos jours !"

Il entendit Shinichi ricaner dans son oreillette. "Ne parle pas comme si tu ne t'y connaissais pas non plus."

Kaito retourna sur le toit où se trouvait son assistant détective de la même façon qu'il en était parti. Le détective se releva lorsqu'il vit Kaito apparaître devant lui et attendit qu'il fasse son habituelle inspection du butin collecté à cette soirée. Kaito sorti la pierre d'une de ses poches et la plaça devant la lune pour l'examiner.

Au début rien ne changea, mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange après quelques secondes. Une des extrémités avait une petite teinte rougeâtre qui ne se trouvait pas là au début. Shinichi qui regardait ça sur le côté se déplaça légèrement pour avoir le même point de vue que le voleur. "Impressionnant, ce n'est vraiment pas un effet d'optique, le joyaux se colore sur le bord."

Kaito voulu tourner la pierre pour mieux l'observer quand la teinte rouge eut l'air de se déplacer au même moment vers le centre de la pierre. La lueur rouge s'intensifia et se propagea rendant le joyaux presque entièrement rouge. Puis la lumière se répandit très vite débordant du joyaux et illumina d'une lueur rouge Kaito et Shinichi.

Kaito réagit en voulant empêcher la pierre de s'activer en essayant de la recouvrir avec un tissu, mais la lumière avait l'air de passer à travers comme s'il n'y avait rien autour de la pierre, ne laissant paraître aucune ombre. Ils furent tous les deux aveugler dans un flash et au moment où ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux, la pierre avait repris son apparence habituelle, entièrement blanche.

Ils fixèrent le joyaux du regard, se demandant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et si c'était réellement Pandora ou s'ils étaient tellement fatigué qu'ils avaient halluciné. Kaito hésita à formuler ses inquiétudes mais il fini par demander "Ne me dis pas... Qu'on vient d'activer Pandora et qu'on vient d'être affecté... Non ?"

Shinichi releva la tête pour répondre à Kaito, mais il eu la sensation de rater un battement de cœur lorsqu'il regarda le voleur à côté de lui. Il fixa Kaito incapable de prononcer un mot.

Kaito se demanda si Shinichi allait bien et le regarda, détournant enfin les yeux de la pierre. En voyant Shinichi il remarqua quelque chose "Shinichi ! Tes yeux sont rouges ! Enfin, je veux dire, plus rouge que d'habitude ! Tes iris n'ont plus aucune trace de bleu !"

Shinichi hocha lentement la tête sans quitter Kaito du regard, avant de répondre en hésitant toujours "Je crois que je peux imaginer ça oui... En fait... J'ai simplement à te regarder pour bien l'imaginer... Kaito, t'es dans le même état que moi là..."

Le voleur pausa, comprenant ce que venait de dire le détective. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça sous ses yeux. Il vit la même couleur blanche que Shinichi avait eu depuis les quelques derniers mois. Kaito resta bloqué, il n'avait pas prévu d'activer Pandora lorsqu'il l'examinerait et se demandait pourquoi il était devenu comme ça. Après tout, Shinichi avait eu ses cheveux blancs parce que c'était un effet secondaire au remède de l'Apotoxin 4869, non ? Alors quel rapport avec Pandora ?

Shinichi qui avait eu le même cheminement de pensées que Kaito prit une décision sur ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. "On va voir Haibara." Il se retourna, récupéra son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Kaito qui plaçait une capuche sur sa tête.

xXxXxXx

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la maison du Professeur Agasa. Shinichi sonna et attendit qu'Agasa ouvre la porte. "Ah, Shinichi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ici à cette heure ?"

"Désolé de déranger Professeur mais nous devons voir Haibara, maintenant."

Agasa n'en demanda pas plus au ton pressé de Shinichi et les laissa entrer, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Haibara entra dans la pièce avec un thé dans les mains, ayant entendu Shinichi parler au Professeur. "Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Kudo-kun ?"

"Haibara, on a trouvé Pandora... Et on a un problème."

Haibara releva la tête surprise de ce que lui annonçait le détective et sur le ton dont il disait ça. A ce moment Kaito et Shinichi enlevèrent leur capuche et Haibara se figea. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, non seulement Shinichi avait les yeux entièrement rouges, mais maintenant, Kaito se trouvait également dans le même état. "Que... Comment c'est arrivé ?!"

Kaito sorti Pandora d'une poche cachée et présenta la pierre à la mini-scientifique. "Après l'avoir volé, on a vérifié sous la lumière de la lune si c'était Pandora, qui l'est d'ailleurs. Au début il y avait juste une faible lueur sur le bord du joyaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déplace vers le centre et se propage tout autour de la pierre pour finalement retourner à son état initial que tu peux voir ici."

Shinichi poursuivit "On a rien senti de particulier, on a juste été aveuglé par la lumière de Pandora et après on a réalisé qu'elle avait dû s'activer... Et faire effet sur nous."

Haibara prit Pandora dans sa main et l'observa attentivement. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son laboratoire au sous-sol. "Suivez moi." Les deux jeune hommes la suivirent en silence laissant la scientifique réfléchir. Une fois à l'intérieur ils la regardèrent travailler, en attendant ses instructions.

Haibara posa la pierre sur la table et récupéra deux seringues avant de se diriger vers eux. Elle leurs fit signe de s'asseoir sur les escaliers et ils s'exécutèrent. Elle commença par prélever le sang de Shinichi avant de prendre en suite celui de Kaito. "Ok, vous pouvez y aller, je vais travailler dessus. Restez pas loin, le mieux serait que vous restiez chez toi Kudo. Si jamais vous remarquez le moindre changement, dites le moi. Je vais examiner Pandora aussi, je te la rendrai plus tard Kid."

"Pas de problèmes Oujo-san, je peux attendre et merci."

Haibara hocha la tête et se tourna vers son plan de travail en commençant différentes séries d'examens.

Après avoir salué le Professeur Agasa, ils rentrèrent au manoir Kudo. Ils se dirigèrent instantanément dans la cuisine et se firent un chocolat chaud et un café dans le silence. Une fois les boissons prêtes, ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à se calmer en sentant ces odeurs rassurantes.

Après un moment de silence Kaito se mit à rire. Shinichi le regarda se demandant s'il devenait fou. Le magicien reprit son souffle et répondit à la question silencieuse du détective. "Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de nous, ça ne nous dérangerait plus tant que ça, du moment qu'on pourrait toujours avoir ton café et mon chocolat."

Shinichi sourit à la réflexion et haussa les épaules "Tant qu'on peut avoir nos boissons, ça veut dire que le monde n'est pas totalement écroulé et qu'il peut continuer à tourner."

Kaito se remit à rire "On peut définitivement nous appeler tous les deux des accros ! Bon au final, cette soirée n'est pas trop désastreuse ! On a finalement trouvé Pandora quand même !"

"Oui c'est vrai... Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un nouveau passe-temps maintenant ! C'est presque trop dommage..." Shinichi se mit à rire également. "Après ta réflexion sur le fait que l'ennuie peut être un bienfait l'autre jour, j'en revienne pas non plus que je vienne de dire ça."

"Oooaw ! On se contamine l'un l'autre on dirait ! Mais je suis totalement d'accord ! Il faut absolument qu'on se trouve une nouvelle occupation après tout ça !" Kaito réfléchit un moment avant d'afficher un sourire diabolique vers Shinichi.

Celui-ci leva les sourcils, curieux de savoir quelle idée le voleur avait trouvé "Quoi ?"

"Hey Shin-chan... Maintenant qu'on ressemble à nouveau à des jumeaux, ça te dirait pas de changer à nouveau d'identité et qu'on se fasse passer pour des frères ?! D'ailleurs avec toutes ces histoires terminées, il serait peut être temps qu'on aille à l'université ! Nos vies ont été assez interrompues comme ça !"

Shinichi le regarda incrédule. "T'es sérieux là ?" Kaito hocha vigoureusement la tête en réponse tout en gardant son fameux sourire. Shinichi prit un temps pour réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition pour finalement hausser les épaules. "Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera peut être du bien oui, le changement d'air dont tu parlais."

"Youpi ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter Nii-san !"

Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit à cette pensée. Kaito continuait son plan tout excité. "Alors comme nouveau nom de famille, qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ?!" Le magicien fit apparaître une feuille et un stylo puis écrivit quelque chose.

Shinichi rit à ce qu'il lisait avant de prendre le stylo des mains de Kaito "D'accord, mais attend j'ai une idée pour nos prénoms."

xXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin, Kaito et Shinichi se retournèrent voir Haibara dans son labo. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la mini-scientifique était penchée sur un microscope et les ignora totalement. Ils attendirent en silence qu'elle termine quoi que ce soit qu'elle était en train de faire. Après un moment à patienter, elle arrêta de regarder le microscope pour inscrire quelque chose sur une feuille à côté avant d'enfin se retourner vers eux. "Donc, des changements depuis hier ?"

Shinichi répondit le premier "Rien de flagrant pour ma part, mais je n'ai plus l'air d'avoir des maux de tête."

"Pour moi, je n'ai vraiment rien ressenti de différent par rapport à d'habitude."

Haibara hocha la tête et repartie dans ses pensées en regardant le sol fixement. Elle releva en suite la tête et les observa, puis commença à expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. "J'ai fait quelques tests et étudié Pandora. Il s'avère que certains composants extrêmement rare se trouve dans la pierre... Le fait est... Que ces composants en questions sont la base de la formule de l'Apotoxin 4869. Ma théorie sur le sujet serait que l'Organisation avait réussi à mettre la main sur Pandora dans le temps et ils auraient utilisé ces composants pour créer quelque chose avant que la pierre ne disparaisse mystérieusement... Après ce que l'Organisation voulait créer exactement je ne suis pas sûre si c'était réellement un poison ou la production d'immortalité en pilule, mais ça n'a pas vraiment grand importance maintenant."

Elle fit une pause en collectant toutes les données dans son esprit qu'elle avait pu rassembler depuis la vieille. "Votre apparence serait dû à une forte exposition face à ces composants, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit dangereux ou nocif pour votre santé donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Mais il faut que je poursuive les recherches de ce côté là pour être certaine. Par contre..." Elle hésita un peu avant de poursuivre en observant minutieusement leurs réactions. "Cela a dû modifier votre génotype, en observant votre ADN de plus près, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait totalement changé. Enfin, j'ai surtout pu le remarquer en comparant le tiens Kudo, mais les changements ont dû s'opérer également dans celui de Kid, il n'y a pas de doutes. En fait, le plus grand changement serait que votre structure moléculaire soit totalement différente de celle d'un être humain."

Kaito et Shinichi avait ressenti différentes émotions en écoutant Haibara, mais sa dernière phrase leur avait donné l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. Ils étaient sous le choc, leur cerveau avait à peine enregistré le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais à ce moment précis, ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ils faisaient un blocage.

Finalement Shinichi réussi à penser à quelque chose et arriva à une conclusion. Ses yeux affichèrent de la détermination et il dit fermement "Je veux un café noir serré et sans sucre."

Kaito tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. "En effet, il n'y a pas un meilleur moment pour ça, je veux un chocolat chaud avec un extra de sucre !"

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme s'ils étaient finalement devenus fous. Haibara les regarda amusée et sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres "C'est ma tournée." Une fois dans la cuisine, Haibara prépara les boissons qu'ils avaient demandé et se fit un thé pour elle.

Kaito et Shinichi arrivèrent après, un peu plus calmes que tout à l'heure mais le visage encore légèrement rouge pour avoir autant rigolé. Haibara posa les boissons devant eux quand ils s'installèrent autour de la table. "Alors, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant que vous avez Pandora et plus aucune organisation criminelle en vue à poursuivre ?"

Kaito afficha le sourire de Kid et lui annonça "On détruit Pandora, puis on va à la fac avec de toutes nouvelles identités !"

Haibara leva les sourcils avant que Shinichi ne poursuive l'explication en affichant le même sourire que Kaito. "On reprend une nouvelle vie, après tout rien ne sera comme avant. Tu as devant toi Kouki Yuki et-"

Kaito se leva et se présenta lui même en faisant la révérence à la jeune-fille-pas-vraiment-enfant "Kouki Shimo, son frère jumeau ! On a pensé à utiliser le 'kou' venant de 'koukishin' _(curiosité)_ et-"

"le 'ki' de 'byouki' _(maladie)_"

Haibara se mit à rire face à cette explication, autant par rapport à leur comportement l'un envers l'autre que par rapport à l'origine de leur nom de famille. "Un nom qui vous va parfaitement bien à tous les deux, et vous êtes parfaitement dans votre rôle, autant au niveau de l'apparence que du comportement ! Et donc, vous allez étudier quoi ?"

Leur sourire s'agrandirent puis Shinichi répondit "Je pars en médecine, pendant que Kaito va faire de la Physhique-Chimie et Informatique."

Haibara sourit également. "Amusez vous bien alors, Yuki, Shimo."

_**A suivre**_

**Notes de l'auteur : **

*Voila ! C'est ma première fan-fic et je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps elle durera, ni quelle orientation je vais lui donner exactement, mais déjà je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le début ! J'aurai pu détailler un peu plus certains passages comme le passé de Shinichi et Kaito ou d'autres passages, mais l'histoire ne va réellement commencer qu'à partir du deuxième chapitre, ici vous n'avez eu que la mise en place des éléments de l'histoire, une sorte de prologue quoi, mais surtout les nouvelles caractérisations de Shinichi et Kaito. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! :3

*Je sais que l'explication de la chronologie de ma fic peut être un peu brouillon... Donc si vous avez pas compris, je vous fais le résumé pour éclaircir :  
- Shinichi devient Conan lorsqu'il a 17 ans, et passe à 7 ans donc  
- Kogoro meurt donc 4 ans plus tard lorsque Shinichi a 21 ans (d'où le 11)  
- L'Organisation est tombée un an plus tard, aux 22 ans de Shinichi, où il récupéra définitivement son corps peu de temps après.  
- Le début de la fiction commence 5 mois après la chute de l'Organisation

*Origine du nouveau nom de famille de Kaito et Shinichi :

好気 : Kouki

- 好奇心(koukishin) Qui signifie curiosité, le premier kanji 'kou' de leur nom vient de ce mot [好(kou) isolé, ce kanji veut aussi signifier aimer quelque chose, quelque chose de plaisant]

- 病気(byouki) Qui signifie maladie pour le second kanji 'ki' de leur nom[気(ki) isolé il peut aussi vouloir signifier air, atmosphère, esprit]

*Les nouveaux prénoms de Kaito et Shinichi :

霜 (Shimo) : givre (vous remarquerez le jeu de mot avec son nom complet en romanji Kouki Shi(mo), qui rappelle le mot curiosité, après tout, Kaito et Shinichi adorent les énigmes...)

雪(Yuki) : neige

*Spécial Thanks à ma Zura et à mon Kallan ! :3


	2. Chapter 2 - La Porte

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho. Il n'y a pas de personnage original dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura dans la suite.

**Note :** Pour répondre par rapport à la question liée aux couples, non ce n'est pas un couple Kai/Shin, ils sont juste amis, je n'ai pas prévu de faire du yaoi... Même si j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le Kai/Shin oui, donc c'est encore possible que je change d'avis après, mais pour le moment non j'ai rien prévu de ce genre. Mais c'est encore un peu compliqué et je vous assure, avec la suite, vous aurez à nouveau les pairing de DC, quand l'histoire aura réellement commencé... Ou peut être que je triche en fait, ça sera les couples de DC, sans vraiment être les couples de DC... Huhu [mode activé : 'j'adore embrouiller les gens']

**Chapitre II – La Porte**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Pandora. Ils étaient régulièrement allés voir Haibara pour savoir si elle avait de nouvelles informations, et servaient souvent de cobayes pour différentes expériences. Haibara en était venue à la conclusion que leur système immunitaire était plus résistant, leur faculté de guérison était également plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que la normale et ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir d'anémie lorsqu'elle leur prélevait une grande quantité de sang.

Avec toutes ces nouvelles informations, ils se demandaient s'ils étaient réellement devenus immortels grâce à Pandora et jusqu'où ils étaient immortels ? Allaient-ils vivre pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que le soleil explose et entraînerait la fin de la Terre et de leur vie en même temps ? Allaient-ils mourir si quelqu'un les poignardait dans le cœur ou leur tirait une balle dans la tête ? Ils avaient envie de savoir ces réponses, mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas décidés à vérifier en passant à l'acte et se poignarder le cœur. Ils laissèrent donc la situation telle quelle sans avoir plus de réponses.

Pour passer le temps avant de déménager dans un appartement plus proche de leur université, ils mettaient au point tous les détails de leurs nouvelles identités en tant que Shimo et Yuki pour qu'elles soient les plus complètes possible. Certains éléments assez proches de la vérité, comme leur addiction respective au chocolat et au café, leur passion pour la magie et les enquêtes, puis d'autres détails totalement différents.

Ils s'étaient amusés à créer un nouvel arbre généalogique, leur mère avait des origines allemande et australienne, tandis que leur père avait des origines japonaise et russe. Ils avaient recréer un historique détaillé des déplacement de leur famille, leur grand père du côté maternel étant parti d'Allemagne pendant la guerre pour aller se réfugier aux États-Unis où il avait rencontré leur grand mère là bas. Et leur grand mère du côté de leur père qui était russe avait décidé d'entamer un voyage pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages qui serviraient d'inspiration dans son métier de peintre, et où elle trouva l'amour au Japon. Leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés pendant un voyage touristique en Grèce et s'étaient fait marier sur un bateau par un Capitaine. Ils avaient en suite donné naissance aux jumeaux en Angleterre où il avait fait une courte pause dans leur voyage pour qu'ils soient suffisamment grands pour les amener avec eux. Après être tous les deux fatigués de voyager à travers le monde avec leurs parents fou, Shimo et Yuki avaient décidé de les laisser continuer leur vie et ils étaient venus habiter au Japon où leur grand mère paternelle habitait toujours. Pour résumé, leur famille ne savait pas faire dans la normalité et se trouvait partout à travers le monde.

Haibara avait rendu Pandora à Shimo depuis une semaine pour qu'il puisse enfin la détruire, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Il était actuellement assis par terre dans la bibliothèque du manoir Kudo en train de fixer la gemme posée devant lui. Yuki entra et remarqua son 'frère' totalement figé.

"Tu sais que tu ne vas pas avoir des lasers qui sortent des yeux pour la détruire même si tu y penses de toute ton âme ?"

"Haaaah ! Yuki ! J'ai tout essayé, je t'assure, je ne trouve aucun moyen pour détruire Pandora ! Produits chimiques corrosifs testés, choc avec un marteau testé, exploser avec de la dynamite accroché à la pierre dans un chantier de destruction testé, jeter d'une grande hauteur avec un poids au dessus pour l'écraser à l'impact testé ! S'il y avait le Mordor à côté de chez nous, je serai allé jeter Pandora dans le volcan ! Non mais sérieusement, j'ai essayé tout ce qui me passait par la tête allant de l'idée la plus stupide à la plus sophistiquée !" Shimo se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant d'exaspération. "Si tu penses à quelque chose, je t'en prie, vas y. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire une égratignure dessus ou même casser une des aiguilles qui dépasse, intact et flambe-en-neuf comme le jour où on l'a trouvé."

"Je me demande si c'est parce que c'est magique... Peut être que ce n'est tout simplement pas possible de la détruire ?"

"Héééééh ?!" Shimo se releva d'un bond en position assise et regarda Yuki avec de grands yeux. "Attends attends ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de détruire Pandora ? Et tu viens de me dire que tu pensais que c'était réellement magique ?! T'as de la fièvre ? Tu te sens pas bien ? T'es malade c'est sûr là, faut aller voir Haibara !"

Yuki fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Shimo. "Oi ! Je me sens très bien ! Et je suis bien forcé de reconnaître que... Parfois... On ne peut pas tout expliquer scientifiquement, vu tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Pas comme si je pouvais non plus nier les faits."

Shimo ricana "Tu changeras jamais décidément ! Même en bien voulant avouer que tu crois en la magie, tu ne peux pas te résigner à le dire de but-en-blanc."

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui oui. Et donc pour Pandora, non je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de détruire une gemme à part ceux que tu as déjà essayé... A part peut être une bombe nucléaire, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en emprunter une pour faire l'expérience, puis c'est un peu excessif."

"J'imagine qu'on va devoir garder la gemme et la cacher quelque part où elle ne pourra pas être retrouvé, même dans le futur."

"Ça ne va pas être simple non plus... C'est dans la nature humaine de fouiller et déterrer les choses."

Shimo rabaissa les yeux sur Pandora et réfléchit tout haut. "Quelque part où on ne serait pas tenté de regarder..."

Yuki fit de même et continua le cheminement de pensé qu'avait commencé Shimo. "Qui ne se dégraderait pas avec le temps..."

"Et qui resterait stable quelque soit les changements au cours de l'histoire."

"Les villes sont en constantes évolutions, démolitions, constructions."

"Les forêts sont coupées, réaménagées, explorées, et maintenues par les hommes."

"Les fonds marins évoluent en fonction différents courants, des volcans sous-marins et également explorés."

"Les glaciers sont également fouillés et ce n'est pas sûr d'être permanent."

Shimo et Yuki réfléchirent un moment en silence sur les différentes options qui leur restaient mais n'arrivaient pas à penser à quelque chose qui répondait à leurs critères. Shimo se gratta la tête en frustration "Rah ! Même si on l'envoyait dans l'espace on ne serait pas sûr qu'elle ne soit pas retrouvé un jour !"

Yuki soupira et haussa les épaules. "J'imagine oui, pour le moment autant la garder avec nous, on trouvera bien quelque chose plus tard."

Shimo ramassa Pandora et la fit disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée rose. Il sourit en pensant à quelque chose. "Prêt pour commencer notre nouvelle vie dans deux jours ?"

Yuki sourit également et haussa les épaules. "Toujours prêt."

xXxXxXx

Les jumeaux passèrent les années suivantes dans la tranquillité et une routine monotone, allant étudier à l'université, résoudre quelques affaires pour Yuki, participer à quelques spectacles de magie pour Shimo et puis parfois, disparaître des semaines pour aller se balader un peu n'importe où avant de revenir. Ils avaient pris pour habitude d'aller visiter les pays où ils avaient normalement de la 'famille' et y restaient quelques temps le temps de découvrir les capitales et les environs. Ils avaient également commencé à apprendre différentes langues et pouvaient parler couramment l'allemand, le russe, l'italien, le français, le grec et le chinois en plus du japonais et de l'anglais.

La disparition de Kaitou Kid avait fait parler les médias et les forces de l'ordre. Kaitou Kid n'avait plus laissé de messages après avoir volé la Porte des Rêves et c'était le seul joyaux qu'il n'avait jamais rendu. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il s'était fait tuer avant de pouvoir la rendre, d'autres pensaient qu'il en avait eu marre de jouer le bon voleur et avait voulu garder le joyaux pour lui, mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait pas réapparu en suite. Même les personnes du marché noir surveillaient si le diamant refaisait surface pour savoir si Kid avait décidé de le vendre, mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe ni de Kaitou Kid ni de la gemme.

Au fil des années Shimo et Yuki remarquèrent que leur apparence ne changeait plus, ils ne gagnaient aucun signe de vieillissement et leur cheveux n'avait pas pousser d'un pouce depuis le soir où Pandora les avait transformé. Ils avaient la même apparence de jeunes hommes de 22 ans, les cheveux blancs tombant légèrement au dessus des épaules et les yeux rouges. Ils commencèrent à utiliser du maquillage pour changer légèrement les traits de leur visage pour ne pas paraître suspect et ils portaient toujours des lentilles de contact d'une teinte bleue claire, grisée.

Une fois l'université terminé, ils allèrent s'installer dans une maison à la limite de la ville de Kyoto. Ils ne sortaient plus que pour leur différentes escapades à travers le monde, lorsque quelqu'un appelait Yuki pour une enquête ou lorsque Shimo présentait un nouveau spectacle de magie.

Quinze ans avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Pandora et ils avaient maintenant tous les deux 37 ans. Yuki lisait un nouveau livre policier qui venait de sortir pendant que Shimo répétait quelques tours de magie avec un paquet de carte en soupirant. "Yu-chan ! Je m'ennuie ! Partons en voyage !"

Yuki ne quitta pas le livre des yeux. "On vient tout juste de revenir d'Italie la semaine dernière."

"Oui mais on n'a vraiment rien à faire... Allez quoi ! Partons quelque part !"

Yuki soupira et referma son livre. "Bon, on part où cette fois ?"

"Hmm.. Bonne question, on a déjà bien vu les États-Unis, l'Europe... Ha ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Si on allait faire de l'exploration en Chine chercher le temple lié à Pandora ?"

"Un temple où on n'entre pas sans les 'yeux de la comète', c'est ça ? Tu penses qu'on doit prendre ça au sens littéral ?"

"Bah après tout on verra bien, suffit juste qu'on se rende près de là où ils ont retrouvé Pandora et si on voit un temple apparaître comme par magie ? On devrait amener Pandora avec nous au cas où ça ait un lien aussi."

"Comme par magie hein ? Ok, je suis également curieux au sujet de ce temple de toute façon."

"En route !" Shimo se releva et alla préparer les valises.

xXxXxXx

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent d'un petit village rural situé au pied d'une montagne recouverte de forêt. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans ce village, ils avaient réussi à obtenir les plans des environs et quelques renseignements au près de quelques villageois. La montagne verte n'inspirait pas confiance à tous ceux qui habitaient proche de celle-ci. Ils avaient été déconseillé de s'en approcher et encore moins de s'y rendre à l'intérieur pour explorer. Non seulement c'était bien connu que cette forêt était le territoire de plusieurs groupes d'animaux sauvages qui n'hésiteraient pas à manger un humain s'il y en avait un qui passait sur leur territoire, mais il y avait également de nombreuses légendes faisant référence à une divinité qui aurait basé son repère dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt en surveillant où ils marchaient et Shimo posa des marques sur les arbres qu'ils rencontraient pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient toujours un moyen supplémentaire de savoir où aller en plus de leur mémoire. Après seulement quelques mètres la forêt était déjà devenue bien dense et très peu de rayons du soleil passaient à travers les arbres. Ils continuaient à marcher et faisaient attention aux animaux qui les entouraient. Ils se sentaient observer par toute la faune locale mais aucuns animaux n'avait fait un pas dans leur direction et ils restaient cachés dans les ombres de la forêt.

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis une bonne heure et décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu. Bien que ça faisait un moment qu'ils avançaient, ils n'ont pas eu l'impression de faire énormément de progrès. Shimo grimpa en haut d'un arbre et essaya d'avoir une vue globale de leur situation géographique. Ce qu'il vit le dérangea, quand il regarda dans la direction qu'ils étaient en train de prendre, ils avaient l'air d'être passé à travers le sommet et la montagne se trouvait maintenant derrière eux. Pourtant il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas parcourus autant de chemin. Il redescendit et ils décidèrent en suite de faire marche arrière en suivant les marques qu'ils avaient laissé sur les arbres.

Après seulement 10 minutes de marche, Shimo grimpa à nouveau dans un arbre et observa les environs. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retournés, ils étaient presque à la sortie de la forêt dans la direction du village d'où ils venaient ce matin. Ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure dans la direction de la montagne et ça leur avait pris à peine 10 minutes pour en sortir ! Il rejoignit Yuki et lui dit où ils se situaient sur la carte.

Yuki réfléchit un moment aux informations qu'ils avaient eu sur ce temple et sur la montagne. "Pour accéder au temple on doit avoir les yeux de la comète, bien si c'est Pandora ou avoir activé Pandora sur nous, on l'a. Mais il faut également connaître le chemin pour y accéder et là, on peut dire qu'on tourne en rond depuis un moment."

"Il faut trouver un moyen d'accéder au sommet de la montagne, quelque soit la direction que l'on prend, je pense qu'on se retrouve toujours dirigé vers la sortie de la forêt, on passe soit à travers, soit on reviens au point de départ. On arrive jamais en haut."

"Oui, notre plus grande chance de trouver le temple serait d'être au sommet... Soit il se trouve directement là bas, soit avec la hauteur on pourrait obtenir un moyen de le trouver. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on va y arriver si on continue comme ça."

"On devrait changer notre façon de faire. Vu que la façon classique n'a pas l'air de fonctinner."

Shimo réfléchit un moment à une autre façon de marcher à travers la forêt. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer d'y aller par les arbres ? En gardant en vue où la montagne se trouve ?"

Yuki évalua le pour et le contre de cette méthode et soupira. "Ça pourrait marcher, puis ces arbres ont l'air assez épais pour qu'on ait pas à se soucier de notre poids. Mais je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir."

Shimo hocha la tête et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Yuki le suivit un peu plus lentement mais arriva à sa hauteur. Quand ils regardèrent les alentours ils furent étonnés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas plus là où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques instants. Yuki fronça les sourcils et essaya de se repérer. Le sommet était maintenant un peu plus proche mais ils avaient l'air d'être sur le côté gauche de la montagne et le village était plus loin sur leur droite. "Il ne me semble pas que l'on se soit déplacé depuis qu'on s'est arrêté."

Shimo observa les arbres sur lesquels ils étaient perchés mais ne les reconnu pas. "Non on a pas bougé, mais soit on s'est fait déplacé, soit la montagne bouge sans que l'on s'en rende compte. En plus ce ne sont même pas les arbres que j'ai escaladé tout l'heure pour voir notre position."

"Ça va poser un tout autre problème si on ne peut pas contrôler nos déplacements. On risque même d'avoir des difficultés pour sortir de la forêt."

Shimo se laissa tomber assis sur une branche et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre. "Je vote pour une pause."

Yuki hocha la tête et s'assit en croisant les bras sur sa branche à côté de celle de Shimo. Il fit marcher ses neurones pour trouver une solution mais quand il releva à nouveau la tête pour observer la montagne il se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus en face d'eux, mais derrière eux et le village n'était plus du tout en vue. Il soupira et reparti dans ses pensées, ils ne pouvaient pas se fier à leurs sens pour se diriger dans cette forêt. Après tout ils n'avaient même plus besoin de marcher pour se déplacer. Il se demanda un moment si attendre sagement ici n'était pas le moyen le plus rapide pour essayer d'atteindre ce fameux sommet mais il laissa l'idée de côté cherchant un moyen plus efficace que l'inactivité.

Un mouvement attira leur attention et ils virent un lézard d'environ 40 centimètres de long sans compter sa queue. Il était noir avec deux rayures blanches sur le dos qui allaient jusqu'à sa queue, au niveau de la queue le noir se dégradait jusqu'au bleue royal. Les deux yeux rouges du lézard étaient fixés sur Yuki et Shimo pendant quelques bonnes minutes sans qu'aucun des trois ne bougea. Le lézard fit le premier mouvement et se retourna en avança d'un pas puis il s'arrêta à nouveau et tourna la tête dans leur direction, donnant l'impression de les attendre.

Yuki et Shimo restèrent un instant immobile. Yuki hésita un moment sur quoi faire. "Je crois que c'est le premier animal qui vient à notre rencontre depuis que l'on est ici même si on a eu de nombreux avertissements sur les territoires des animaux sauvages de cette montagne... Il a l'air de vouloir qu'on le suive qui plus est."

Shimo acquiesça. "S'il peut nous amener quelque part, peut être que c'est mieux de le suivre, après tout on a pas beaucoup avancé par nous même."

Yuki et Shimo se relevèrent et firent un pas dans la direction de cet étrange lézard. L'animal tourna sa tête devant lui et descendit de l'arbre en marchant le long du tronc. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent également jusqu'à la terre ferme pour trouver le lézard qui les attendait au pied de l'arbre en les regardant. Il se tourna et s'engouffra plus profondément dans la forêt. Shimo et Yuki le suivirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en évitant de le perdre de vue, mais lorsqu'ils le ne voyaient plus, l'instant d'après il voyait le petit animal les attendre patiemment avant de continuer à avancer.

Ils parcoururent un long chemin à travers la forêt jusqu'au moment où le reptile ralentis sa course et avança plus lentement en suivant un cours d'eau. Ils remontèrent plus doucement le cours d'eau jusqu'au moment où le lézard s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour les observer. Yuki et Shimo attendirent immobiles. Le reptile ouvrit sa gueule et laissa passer sa langue vive dans leur direction avant de se retourner et il escalada des rochers qui se trouvaient devant eux. Yuki et Shimo ne bougèrent pas, en pensant que le signe du lézard signifiait d'attendre ici et ils le regardèrent monter les rochers et disparaître au sommet.

Ils attendirent une minute avant qu'ils repérèrent un mouvement en haut des rochers, ils focalisèrent leur regard là haut et virent émerger un autre animal. Les jeunes hommes se tendirent instantanément lorsqu'ils virent que c'était un grand tigre blanc avec des yeux rouges qui remplaçait maintenant le lézard. Ils attendirent un moment sous le regard du prédateur qui était en train de les observer. Shimo sentit des frissons dans son dos et garda les yeux rivés sur la menace devant eux. "Tu crois qu'il veut manger maintenant ?"

"Aucune idée... Au moins il ne nous attaque pas... Encore."

"Ah très rassurant frérot, vraiment, quelle joie de se faire manger par un tigre, j'avoue que je n'ai pas expérimenté ça déjà."

Yuki grogna agacé. "L'idée ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais je ne tiens pas non plus à faire un mauvais pas en présence de ce tigre, donc pour le moment, on attend et on observe."

Shimo hocha lentement la tête. Le tigre avait l'air d'avoir fini de les observer et s'avança sur le bord du rocher où il se tenait. Il sauta sur le rocher en dessous et fit son chemin en bondissant de rocher en rocher jusque devant eux. Il avança vers eux lentement sans montrer les signes d'une attaque. Shimo et Yuki sentaient la tension monter de plus en plus à chaque pas que le tigre faisait. Le tigre s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux et les regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il laissa échapper un grognement et frappa le sol lourdement avec une de ses pattes.

Le félin devant eux ne fit plus aucun mouvement après ça et attendit silencieusement. Yuki et Shimo étaient toujours tendus, mais étaient légèrement soulagés de voir que le tigre n'était pas plus décidé que tout à l'heure à les attaquer. Par contre, son comportement avait l'air d'être une sorte de test ou comme s'il attendait quelque chose de leur part. Yuki réfléchit un moment à ce que le tigre pourrait vouloir d'eux. "Tu crois qu'il attend qu'on lui montre 'les yeux de la comète' là ?"

Shimo observa le tigre qui restait impassible devant eux. "Je ne sais pas... Je peux toujours lui montrer Pandora." Il déplaça doucement son bras pour aller chercher Pandora dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Le prédateur ne fit aucun mouvement et se contenta de les regarder fixement. Shimo sortit la gemme de sa poche et la tendit devant le félin à bout de bras, n'osant pas faire un pas en avant. Le tigre observa Pandora et hocha la tête et se retourna vers les rochers d'où il venait, puis il fit une pause et tourna la tête pour les regarder faisant exactement comme le lézard quelques instants plus tôt.

Yuki l'observa attentivement et fit un pas un avant, le tigre continua d'avancer en sauta de rocher en rocher pour retourner en haut, voyant qu'ils le suivait. "Les animaux de cette forêt sont décidément fous."

"J'approuve, je n'aurai jamais imaginé un jour suivre un lézard pour me retrouver confronter à un tigre qui ne cherche pas à me bondir dessus mais qui veut que je lui montre un joyaux. Totalement fous."

"Il doit être une sorte de gardien de la forêt ou du temple... Ou alors même la divinité dont nous ont parlé les villageois plus tôt. Enfin ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance maintenant. Je souhaite juste qu'il ne nous amène pas plus loin pour nous manger après."

Ils escaladèrent les rochers plus lentement que le tigre qui les attendait au sommet. Une fois arrivé en haut le tigre s'avança à nouveau et ils purent observer les alentours. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant ce qu'ils voyaient, ils s'avéraient qu'ils venaient de trouver le temple. Ils se trouvaient devant un immense torii _(portail japonais traditionnel)_ en pierre blanche qui menait à une clairière. Les arbres qui entouraient la clairière dans un cercle parfait avait l'air de s'être arrêtés de pousser dans cette direction volontairement ou bloqués par une sorte de barrière qui les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Au centre de cette clairière se trouvait un étang qui prenait presque toute la place.

Le tigre traversa le torii et alla jusque devant l'étang ou il se tourna en les attendant. Yuki et Shimo traversèrent le portail et se placèrent à côté du félin en observant l'étang devant leur yeux. La lumière éclairait l'eau et des rayons de lumière rouge avaient l'air de se déplacer dans l'eau comme des êtres vivants. Le tigre les regarda un instant sans rien faire puis il frappa à nouveau sa patte sur le sol. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Shimo ressortit Pandora qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche intérieure. Le tigre tourna la tête vers l'étang et hocha la tête dans la direction du centre de l'eau. Shimo observa tour à tour l'animal et l'eau. "Hmm.. Ça veut dire qu'on doit aller placer Pandora dedans ?"

Yuki fronça les sourcils. "On dirait bien oui. Je ne tiens pas à le contrarier et l'eau n'a pas l'air vraiment profonde, ça va nous arriver jusqu'aux genoux au maximum."

Ils mirent les pieds dans l'eau et s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de l'étang. Mais une fois au milieu ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'ils sentaient l'eau monter et une force les pousser vers les profondeurs. Ils sentirent l'eau les submerger jusqu'à la tête. Ils se débattirent en tentant de remonter à la surface mais la force qui les entraînait vers le bas était plus puissante et bientôt ils sentirent leurs dernières réserves d'air s'épuiser et le liquide rentrer dans leurs poumons avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

xXxXxXx

Kaitou Kid et Maboroshi Akisu, les deux voleurs fantômes du clair de lune avaient réussi leur cambriolage et ils attendaient que les voitures de patrouilles s'éloignent pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. Ils étaient actuellement cachés sur un toit tous les deux recouverts de leur cape noire. Les voitures s'éloignaient au loin et les rues devinrent très vite désertes. Ils firent une dernière vérification des environs avant qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et hochèrent la tête.

Ils s'élancèrent et en même temps dans le vide en déclenchant leur deltaplane blanc brillant dans le ciel nocturne étoilé. Kaitou Kid portant l'habituel costume blanc avec sa chemise bleu, cravate rouge, le ruban bleu sur son chapeau et son monocle sur son œil droit. Alors que Maboroshi Akisu portait le même costume blanc avec comme différences une chemise rouge, une cravate noire, un ruban rouge et son monocle sur l'œil gauche. Il n'y avait pas un nuage ce soir là et le vent était parfait pour leur permettre de voler sans encombre. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur repère quand Akisu releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose légèrement au dessus d'eux un peu plus loin sur la gauche. "Hé Kid, il y a quelque chose qui tombe du ciel plus loin."

"Ah ? Un oiseau blessé ?" Kid regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son complice en fronçant les sourcils et vit deux formes distinctes tomber. Ils se réajustèrent et se dirigèrent vers ces formes qui grossissaient à vu d'œil. Kid écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnu ce que c'était. "Dis moi que c'est une blague ! Il pleut des gens maintenant !"

"Je prend celui de droite !" Affolés ils se rapprochèrent et calculèrent l'endroit précis pour pouvoir les rattraper sans qu'ils ne s'écrasent tous ensemble. Ils inclinèrent légèrement leur deltaplane et au moment où les deux hommes étaient à leur hauteur ils les rattrapèrent par les épaules. Le soudain rajout de poids les fit perdre de la stabilité mais ils arrivèrent à maintenir le cap et se dirigèrent vers la terre ferme en planant proche de maison d'Akisu, le manoir Kudou. Ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur voulant éviter de se faire repérer, même s'il y avait peu de chance à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils les allongèrent dans le salon, dans deux canapés qui se faisaient face chacun et se dépêchèrent de revêtir des vêtements civils.

Shinichi commença à les examiner, ils étaient tous les deux trempés, très pâles et avec les cheveux blancs c'était comme si leur corps entier n'avaient plus aucun couleur à part les vêtements qu'ils portaient. "Ils ne respirent pas ! Essaye de faire un massage cardiaque sur celui là !" Après quelques massages, ils semblaient revenir à la vie et leurs deux oiseaux blessés recrachèrent l'eau qui était entrer dans les poumons. Ils respirèrent à nouveau normalement et reprenaient quelques couleurs mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de se réveiller. Kaito et Shinichi froncèrent les sourcils, ils étaient contents de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas recueillis des cadavres mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se demander comment on pouvait se noyer, littéralement, puis tomber du ciel... Il n'y avait eu aucun avion qui était passé au dessus d'eux, il n'y avait rien eu, juste ces deux jeunes hommes qui tombaient. Ils savaient voler et s'étaient noyés avec de la pluie ? Il n'y avait même pas de nuage ce soir ! Ça en devenait ridicule.

Shinichi vérifia les signes vitaux de ces deux étranges jeunes hommes pendant que Kaito alla chercher des serviettes, des vêtements de rechange et des couvertures. Ils les séchèrent et leur placèrent les couvertures sur eux. L'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet et ils commençaient à ressentir la fatigue, ils étaient crevés par cette soirée entre leur cambriolage et le coup de peur dû au sauvetage des deux humains-oiseaux visiblement blessés. Ils se posèrent tous les deux dans des fauteuils et tombèrent dans un sommeil léger prêts à se lever au moindre mouvement.

_**A suivre**_

**Notes : **

*****Un peu difficile à écrire ce chapitre, beaucoup d'informations à donner pour passer au fil des années mais sans vraiment plonger dedans. J'avais pensé à en faire une autre fan-fic qui parlerait plus du passé de Shimo et Yuki, mais je verrai par la suite, pour le moment je voulais vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît en tout cas, la suite arrivera sûrement plus vite vu que j'avais d'abord commencé à écrire la suite avant d'entamer ces deux premiers chapitres. Où d'ailleurs, le premier devait être plus long et comprendre presque entièrement ces deux chapitres, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait égaliser un peu les chapitres quand même pour la suite. Mais j'avoue, je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur des chapitres quand j'en commence un, vous verrez bien ! Laissez un commentaire et je vous offre un chocolat chaud ou un café au choix ! o/

*Un autre petit détail aussi... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais j'ai un petit faible pour les symboles. Héhé. Et aussi, le lézard avec la queue bleue existe réellement, juste il ne fait pas cette taille, mais ce n'est pas important. :3

*****Origines des noms de Kaitou Kid et de Maboroshi Akisu :

怪盗 キッド(Kaitou Kid) : Kaitou signifie le voleur fantôme et la prononciation Kid (littéralement, c'est écrit de façon à le prononcer 'kiddo') signifie enfant en anglais (bon ok, je doute que c'était la peine de préciser, mais je le fais).

幻 空巣 (Maboroshi Akisu) : Akisu signifie également voleur, voyou et Maboroshi peut signifier fantôme mais signifie également illusion, vision ou rêve.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflets

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho. Il n'y a pas de personnage original dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura dans la suite.

**Chapitre III – Reflets**

Yuki se sentait comme s'il avait été jeté dans un mixeur avant de passer à travers une passoire et se faire recoller en suite par petits morceaux. Ils grimaça à l'image et se concentra plutôt sur ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il tombe inconscient. Il se souvint vaguement se faire aspirer après avoir enfin trouver le temple... Ce maudit temple. Il sentait une odeur de café, il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir du café actuellement, mais le fait de sentir du café alors que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, était de se trouver au milieu d'une forêt hostile le perturbait un peu. Après quelques secondes à combattre sa fatigue, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui et bien trop éclairé, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quelque chose.

Shimo commençait également à se réveiller dans le même état que Yuki et tout autant désorienté. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui le frappa était qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une maison, et qu'elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la vu du plafond, l'odeur qui y était et l'ambiance que la maison dégageait.

Shinichi était dans son fauteuil avec un livre qui venait de sortir récemment et son café dans l'autre main, pendant que Kaito jonglait à côté adossé contre le mur en train de réfléchir à un prochain tour de magie. Ils avaient eu le temps de se reposer depuis la veille mais la situation n'avait pas évolué, il était proche de midi et leurs deux humains-oiseaux ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir. Ils attendaient donc leur réveil pour avoir quelques explications un peu plus cohérentes que ce à quoi ils pensaient.

Shimo tourna la tête et vit deux figures à côté de lui, il n'eut pas le temps de les identifier vu qu'il se focalisa sur Yuki allongé dans le canapé en face qui ouvrait les yeux. En quelques secondes, il se releva et se mis à côté de Yuki une main sur son épaule et son regard braqué sur les deux silhouette de la pièce prêt à se défendre si besoin.

Le mouvement surpris Kaito et Shinichi qui arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et regardèrent Shimo avec précautions. Il s'était déplacé vite et se tenait dos tourné vers Yuki, il était agile et il avait l'air de considérer que se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu montrait une preuve de danger mais il avait l'air de faire confiance à son compagnon.

Yuki senti la main de Shimo sur son épaule et se releva en alerte en regardant vers où Shimo sentait la menace. Leurs visions commençaient à s'éclaircir et ils reconnurent les deux silhouettes devant eux. Yuki et Shimo se trouvèrent choqués de voir... Eux même se tenir là devant eux, sous la forme qu'ils avaient avant de subir les effets de Pandora ou de l'Apotoxin.

Shinichi s'était relevé doucement ne voulant pas acculer les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient déjà sur la défensive et s'avança seulement d'un pas en gardant ses mains en vue pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Kaito s'était également avancé et se plaçait maintenant à côté de Shinichi en faisant tout autant attention à ne pas les brusquer. Il prit la voix la moins menaçante possible et parla calmement "Nous ne voulons vous faire aucun de mal, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur." Ils attendaient une réaction mais les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles leurs regards droits sur eux. Kaito et Shinichi se regardèrent un moment avant de retourner leur attention sur eux.

Shinichi commençait à s'inquiéter, leurs oiseaux-humains avaient l'air plus proche de prédateurs blessés plutôt que des bêtes inoffensives. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Yuki fit finalement un mouvement sans enlever son regard de Shinichi et Kaito devant lui, il amena sa main au niveau du bras de Shimo et commença le pincer aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Shimo émit un petit cri de surprise et se tourna vers Yuki "Yu-chan arrête ça ! Tu ne rêves pas si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, ou on fait le même rêve mais dans tous les cas oui je ressens la douleur !"

Yuki hocha la tête lentement sans détourner le regard, son cerveau se faisant à l'idée de ce qu'il voyait. "Ou alors on hallucine, ça pourrait marcher, on a dû respirer quelque chose de toxique dans la forêt, c'est tout."

Kaito et Shinichi froncèrent les sourcils. Kaito posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit avant les nombreuses autres "Hm... Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez, mais vous êtes qui ?"

Shimo se retourna vers eux et rigola à une sorte de blague privée, il reprit son souffle et inclina la tête. "Kouki Shimo, à votre service."

Yuki ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avant de répondre à la question, quelle ironie qu'ils demandaient ça, vraiment. "Kouki Yuki."

Shinichi les regarda en inspectant tous les mouvements qu'ils faisaient, il ne voyait rien de dangereux pour le moment donc se détendit un peu et inclina la tête en salutations. "Enchanté, Je suis-"

Yuki l'interrompit et le regarda droit dans les yeux "Kudo Shinichi et Kuroba Kaito." Son regard analysait les deux jeunes hommes devant eux, ils avaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeunes qu'eux, donc non seulement, s'ils ne rêvaient pas, lui et Shimo s'étaient retrouvé dans un monde parallèle mais aussi avec une différente ligne de temps. Pas que ça l'ennuyait vraiment d'ailleurs, vu qu'il avait toujours l'apparence de quelqu'un de 22 ans.

Shinichi fronça la sourcil et Kaito mit en place sa Poker-Face ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Kaito se sentait quelque peu perturbé par ses deux personnes en face de lui. Il sourit "C'est bien ça, mais je ne pense pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontrés. Comment vous nous connaissez ?"

Shimo afficha le même sourire que Kaito, très amusé par la situation, ça faisait longtemps que lui et Yuki n'avaient pas trouvé de nouveau divertissement, il se doutait qu'ici, il allait sûrement trouver de quoi calmer leur ennuie. "Ho, je vous assure, rien de plus facile que de poser un nom sur vos visages. Puis-je savoir comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ici sur ces canapés ?"

Shinichi râla intérieurement du fait d'avoir eu une réponse si évasive mais répondit tout de même à sa question. "Kaitou Kid et Maboroshi Akisu vous ont laissé sur le pas de ma porte avec un mot disant que vous étiez tomber du ciel. Quand on vous a trouvé vous ne respiriez plus et vous étiez trempés. Ce qui me laisse avec pleins de questions de comment ça vous est arrivé."

Yuki croisa ses bras et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, donc oui apparemment il ne rêvait pas et Pandora les avait vraiment téléporté. Shimo eut sa curiosité piqué par une détail. "Oh ? Kaitou Kid et... Maboroshi Akisu vous dites ?"

Kaito fut étonner de cette remarque "Oui, les deux voleurs fantômes du clair de lune, vous ne les connaissez pas ?"

Shimo élargit son sourire et tourna la tête vers Yuki. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard noir mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Shimo retourna son attention vers Kaito. "Quel honneur de s'être fait sauver par ces deux voleurs en personne, et de s'être autant pris soin de nous, merci infiniment Kid-chan, Akisu-chan." Shimo fit une révérence et ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou en voyant Kaito et Shinichi devenir tendus en comprenant sa phrase.

Shinichi se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas ça. "Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils se sont occupés de vous ? Nous ne somme pas Kid et Akisu."

Yuki laissa échapper un petit rire, après s'être habitué à la bizarrerie de la situation, il devait avouer que voir la tête de Shinichi et Kaito en ce moment était sans prix. "Ooooh, voyons, dire que vous n'êtes pas Kid et Akisu serait équivalent à vous mentir à vous même."

Shimo éclata de rire et s'assit à côté de son jumeau. Shinichi et Kaito se sentaient de plus en plus sur la défensive et ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se dérouler, ils n'avaient pas prévu que ces étrangers soient comme ça. Kaito commençait à montrer de l'agacement "Vous avez une preuve de ça peut être ?"

Yuki haussa les épaules. "Aucune preuve, mais ce n'est pas important, on n'en a pas besoin."

Shinichi fut intrigué par cette réponse, ces deux là étaient décidément étranges. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de preuve ?"

"Non, on ne va pas vous tourner à la police ni le révéler à quelqu'un, après tout ça ne nous apporterait rien et ça ruinerait notre plaisir." Avec ça Yuki sourit avec le même sourire que Shimo.

Shimo eut l'air de penser à quelque chose et demanda plus sérieusement. "Donc, vous cherchez Pandora ici aussi ?"

Shinichi et Kaito furent surpris par cette question et après réflexion, ils étaient intrigués également par le 'aussi' qui laisser entendre que leur deux invités avaient également cherchés la gemme. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé en face et les regardèrent attentivement. Shinichi demanda en premier la question qu'ils voulaient savoir. "Qu'est ce que vous savez de Pandora ?"

Yuki hocha la tête. "La réponse est oui donc."

Shimo venait de réaliser quelque chose, il observa ses vêtements et regarda ceux de Yuki avant de commencer à pâlir. "Yuki... Hum comment dire... Je ne l'ai plu."

Yuki se retourna vers Shimo et l'étudia avant de pâlir à son tour, il se tourna vers Shinichi et Kaito et prit un temps où il resta figé en étudiant les deux autres. "Vous n'avez rien trouver d'inhabituel dans nos affaires ?"

Shinichi était perdu, ces deux là changeait de comportement d'une minute à l'autre et il ressentait des frissons sous le regard intense de Yuki. Il secoua la tête en répondant non. Et Yuki croisa les bras pour commencer à réfléchir.

"Ce n'est peut être pas venu avec nous, si c'est resté là bas, je pense qu'on a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, c'est en sécurité dans la forêt avec le gardien après tout."

Shimo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement "Oui, ça doit être ça, enfin, c'est déjà étrange que ça nous ait amener ici peut être que ça a disparu dans le processus même ? Mais ça implique qu'on ne peut pas y retourner."

Kaito qui devenait de plus en plus impatient et voulait savoir de quoi il était question, il grogna. "Vous parlez de quoi exactement ? Quelle forêt ?! On est au milieu de Tokyo ! Et comment vous êtes arrivés depuis les airs ? Que savez vous de Pandora ?! Vous êtes qui _exactement_ ?"

Shimo et Yuki échangèrent un regard. Yuki hocha la tête et Shimo reprit son fameux sourire. "Excusez nous, on va reprendre depuis le début, les présentations. Enchanté, je suis Kikou Yuki, Edogawa Conan et Kudo Shinichi, ravi de vous connaître Kaito, moi-même."

Shimo fit apparaître une carte dans sa main et la fit tourner sur un doigt. "Ravi de vous connaître également, je suis Kikou Shimo, Kaitou Kid et Kuroba Kaito. C'est un plaisir de se rencontrer soi-même en personne !"

Shinichi et Kaito regardèrent Yuki et Shimo incrédules. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Ils se pensaient ouvert d'esprit avec la quête de Pandora et tout ça, mais là c'était un peu gros.

Yuki continua l'explication avec un regard amusé en observant leur réaction, il allait y prendre goût à tout ça. "Pour vous convaincre en espérant que nos situations soient à peu près les mêmes, Shinichi, quand tu avais 12 ans, ta mère t'as déguisé en fille et tu as été obligé de te faire passer pour une fille dans un camp de vacances pendant une semaine." Il attendit une réponse, Shinichi hocha la tête en grimaçant au souvenir et Yuki reprit. "Pour notre apparence, c'est un petit effet secondaire de Pandora que l'on a activé sans vouloir. Du coup nous nous sommes retrouvé comme ça depuis 15 ans maintenant à peu près."

Kaito fut surpris à ça. "Vous avez trouvé Pandora ?!"

Shimo poursuivit. "Eh bien oui, c'est ce qui nous amené dans ce monde alternatif d'ailleurs, et qui nous a directement téléporté dans les airs. Mais il semblerait que Pandora n'ait pas fait le voyage avec nous donc on ne peut pas réellement vous montrer la gemme."

"Mais on peut toujours vous aider à retrouver Pandora vu qu'ici aussi vous semblez chercher la pierre. On devrait pouvoir mettre la main dessus."

Shinichi hocha lentement la tête avant de commencer à faire avancer les choses dans son cerveaux. "Donc vous êtes immortels ? Tu as dit que ça faisait 15 ans que vous aviez trouver Pandora ? Vous avez quel âge exactement ?"

"Ha oui, le simple fait de regarder la gemme sous la lune a eu l'air de suffire à Pandora à nous rendre comme ça. On a actuellement tous les deux 37 ans maintenant."

Kaito sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de blaguer. "Bien conservés même avec des cheveux blancs !"

Shimo rigola et lui répondit pendant que Shinichi sourit à sa blague et Yuki soupira. "Bien sûr moi-même que l'on reste beau ! Ce serait la fin du monde si on perdait notre charme !"

Yuki frappa Shimo derrière la tête et reprit là où il en était. "Donc, vu que vous êtes à la recherche de Pandora ici aussi, vous avez croisez la route de quelques alcools comme Gin et Vodka ou seulement les animaux sauvages comme Snake et Spider ?"

Kaito et Shinichi le regardèrent avec deux grands yeux et Shinichi lui répondit. "Rien de ce genre, je ne vois même pas exactement à quoi tu fais allusion ici."

"Hmm... Donc ils ne sont pas ici." Yuki échangea un regard avec Shimo qui haussa les épaules. "Bien, ça fait toujours ça de moins, pas que j'avais spécialement envie de les voir et ça évite de se prendre des tirs de sniper."

Kaito réagit à ça. "Ah, pas que l'on a ce que tu avais l'air d'indiqué tout à l'heure, mais nos show comprennent des sniper si."

Yuki mit sa main sous son menton et parla plus à lui même qu'à ceux autour de lui. "Oooh. Donc le jeu reste le même mais avec des pièces d'échiquier différentes."

Shimo pensa a quelque chose et se tourna vers Kaito et Shinichi. "Est-ce que vos parents sont en vie ?"

Ils furent surpris par cette question. Shinichi répondit "Oui ils sont en vie, toujours aussi fous les uns que les autres, je crois qu'ils sont partis tous les quatre en voyage ensemble d'ailleurs." Il hésita avant de demander "Il s'est passé quelque chose de ce côté là pour vous ?"

Le regard de Shimo s'assombrit un instant mais repris vite ses couleurs habituelles, il se tourna vers Kaito. "Quelque chose comme ça, mais alors s'ils sont tous en vie, pourquoi es-tu Kaitou Kid ?"

Kaito fut d'autant plus surpris par cette seconde question. "Pourquoi ? Bien, parce que je suis Kaitou Kid ? Désolé, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."

"Donc tu es le premier Kid ?"

"Bien oui." Kaito et Shimo se fixèrent du regard pour s'évaluer l'un l'autre. Puis Shimo repris son habituel sourire ayant eu les réponses qu'il voulait même si Kaito n'était pas plus avancé.

Yuki était toujours plongé dans ses pensés et ne faisait pas attention à l'échange. Shinichi essayait de récupérer toutes les informations possibles pour répondre à ses questions que les deux autres avaient l'air de laisser délibérément en suspense. "Votre situation a l'air plus complexe que la notre. Si je comprends bien vous n'êtes pas les premiers Kaitou Kid et Maboroshi Akisu ?"

Shimo éclata de rire et Yuki releva la tête agacé en fixant Shinichi avant de se retourner pour frapper Shimo qui se calmait. "Yu-chan arrête de me frapper ! Tu sais que ce raisonnement est tout à fait logique venant de toi-même." Shimo sourit diaboliquement à Yuki avec une idée derrière la tête. "Tu pourrais essayer, je t'assure ! Tu vas adorer ça !"

"Manquerait plus que ça ! Il y assez d'une personne comme toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'y mettre non plus !" Il se tourna vers Shinichi et le fixa du regard énervé. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour devenir un voleur toi ?!"

Shinichi s'enfonça dans le canapé n'aimant pas être fixé par Yuki qui avait l'air plus qu'énervé. "Bien, il fallait trouver Pandora, et je n'allais pas laisser Kaito faire ça seul. J'en déduis que non il n'y a pas de Maboroshi Akisu chez vous."

Yuki se calma brusquement et regarda tour à tour Kaito et Shinichi. "Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

Kaito pencha sa tête préférant agir avec du tact ne voulant pas être à la fin du regard d'un Yuki énervé comme tout à l'heure. "Nos pères sont frères et on est cousin, donc oui on se voit régulièrement depuis notre enfance."

Yuki et Shimo écarquillèrent les yeux et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Décidément non, Shinichi et Kaito n'arrivaient pas à suivre ces deux là. Une fois calmés Yuki se releva et se tourna vers Shinichi. "Faut qu'on se mette au travail, ça t'ennuie si on t'emprunte un ou deux ordinateurs ?" Shinichi secoua la tête et se leva pour aller récupérer l'ordinateur de sa chambre. Yuki se tourna vers Shimo "On fait quoi, on garde l'histoire de la famille Kouki ou on retrouve quelque chose de nouveau ?"

Shimo haussa les épaules "Les Kouki sont amusant je trouve, et ça me va bien de rester là-dessus pour du long terme." Il se tourna vers Kaito "Toi et Shinichi vous faites quoi à côté de vos boulots nocturnes ?"

"On est tous les deux en première année de fac, je suis dans la section Physique et Informatique et Shinichi est dans la section médecine de la même fac."

Shimo souria et se retourna vers Yuki qui haussa les épaules. "Fais comme tu veux Shimo."

Shinichi revint avec deux ordinateurs portables et les tendit à Yuki qui les prit et donna le second à Shimo. Yuki se replaça à côté de Shimo et commencèrent directement à travailler dessus. Kaito et Shinichi passèrent de l'autre côté du canapé pour voir au dessus de leurs épaules ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils les voyaient entrer dans les réseaux informatiques du gouvernements et y rajouter les données de leurs identités et de leur famille avec un historique détaillé et Kaito siffla "Vous y allez pas de main morte vous."

Yuki haussa les épaules pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'arbre généalogique du côté paternel. "C'est la deuxième fois que l'on fait ça, quand on connaît la petite astuce c'est assez facile."

Shinichi fixa l'ordinateur un moment. "Même si on voit très bien de quoi tu parles... Je n'aurai peut être pas employé le mot facile non plus."

Après avoir fait les manipulations pendant un bon moment, Yuki referma l'ordinateur et se retourna vers Shimo. "C'est bon pour moi."

"Je finis, je nous inscris vite fait à la fac."

Shinichi haussa les sourcils. "Vous allez à la fac ? A... 37 ans ?"

Shimo sourit et termina les derniers détails avant de refermer aussi l'ordinateur et de se tourner vers Shinichi. "C'est beaucoup plus marrant si on est avec vous, et comme on a chacun déjà fait vos cursus, j'ai échangé les options. J'ai toujours voulu aller étudier avec toi, Shin-chan !"

Shinichi grimaça "Ça promet d'être de longues années avant le diplôme, Oyaji."

Shimo se crispa en entendant le surnom mais garda son sourire. Yuki éclata de rire suivi bientôt par Kaito. "Très longues oui. Mais en attendant faudrait qu'on pense à se trouver un logement et de quoi avoir de l'argent vu qu'actuellement on a rien sur nous Yuki."

"Oh, vous pouvez rester ici vous savez." Shinichi avait répondu sans réfléchir mais juste après avoir dit ça, il se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée de les avoir tous les jours. "Je pense..."

Yuki le regarda et sourit en sachant exactement ce à quoi pensait son double. "C'est avec un grand plaisir cher moi-même actuellement petit-petit fils de la cousine par mariage de notre arrière grand père du côté de notre père qui était le père de notre grand père ayant rencontré notre grand mère russe après être venue au Japon."

Kaito ricana "Ok, on vous laissera faire les présentations. Et étant donné que nos parents nous laisse toujours dans notre coin, je vis actuellement ici, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec vous deux !"

Shimo se releva d'un bond du canapé et se retourna. "Mais avant tout, petit déjeuner ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir manger depuis des années !"

Shinichi fronça les sourcils. "Il est bientôt 16 heures ! Tu appelles ça un petit déjeuner ?!"

Shimo haussa les épaules. "Ça m'est égal tant qu'on peut manger maintenant."

Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel, et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine. Shinichi pensa à quelque chose et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers la sortie il les avertit. "Je vais rendre la pierre d'hier, j'vous laisse faire comme chez vous. A tout à l'heure."

Shimo et Kaito répondirent en cœur. "Bon voyage Shin-chan~"

xXxXxXx

Lorsque Shinichi revint de sa 'promenade', il trouva Yuki et Shimo à nouveau endormi sur les canapés du salon. Il les regarda en fronçant les sourcils quand Kaito entra dans la pièce. Il sourit et lui expliqua "Le voyage à travers les deux mondes les a apparemment vraiment fatigués, ils ont mangé et sont retournés dormir de suite après."

Shinichi hocha la tête et ils allèrent tous les deux dans la bibliothèque pour discuter plus tranquillement. Shinichi alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau où ses cours de la fac l'attendaient pendant que Kaito s'assit sur un fauteuil avec un livre de physique sur les genoux. Il essaya de digérer toutes les informations en rapport à leur double et il soupira en se pinçant la base du nez. "C'est la situation la plus improbable qui puisse nous arriver je crois."

Kaito haussa les épaules "Ils n'ont pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par leur situation en tout cas... Si c'était le cas inverse je ne pense pas que je serai vraiment heureux de me retrouver éloigner de tout le monde dans un autre univers où je n'aurai pas vraiment ma place."

Shinichi prit une minute pour s'imaginer téléporter dans un autre monde. "Moi non plus, et je trouve ça vraiment étrange de leur part que ça ne les affecte pas plus que ça. Je veux dire, tous leurs amis qu'ils connaissent sont restés dans leur monde à eux non ? Même s'ils les rencontre ici, ils peuvent les reconnaître mais personne ne les connaîtra. Ils pensent qu'ils vont facilement rentrer chez eux ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Même s'ils nous ressemblent, je ne les vois pas comme des copies de nous mêmes, c'est l'âge qui rend comme ça ?!"

Shinichi soupira. "On aura bien le temps de découvrir réellement ce qu'il en est vu qu'ils vont rester ici et qu'ils comptent venir avec nous à l'université." Il pausa en réfléchissant. "Non, vraiment, là j'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi ils veulent venir avec nous s'ils ont déjà terminé l'université et qu'ils ont les capacités pour se faire les identités qu'ils veulent."

"Hm... Dans tous les cas s'ils nous aident à retrouver Pandora je ne vais pas dire non."

"Oui je suis d'accord... Mais je ne sais pas si on peut totalement leur faire confiance sur ça également. On a que leur parole, puis je ne sais pas s'ils vont être d'accord pour détruire Pandora. Ça pourrait poser un problème."

Kaito soupira. "On va garder un œil sur eux et on avisera en suite."

Shinichi acquiesça, et se plongea dans ses révisions. Quand il releva le nez de ses livres pour voir l'heure il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 20 heures passées. Kaito était toujours plongé dans son livre de cours et la maison était silencieuse. Il se leva pour sortir en avertissant Kaito "Je vais faire à manger." Kaito hocha la tête en continuant de lire.

Avant d'aller dans la cuisine, Shinichi alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon, il vit Yuki et Shimo qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis tout à l'heure et étaient toujours profondément endormis. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas pour quatre personnes. Kaito arriva peu de temps avant qu'il termine et mit la table. Au moment où ils allèrent appeler les deux autres, ils les virent arriver encore à moitié endormis dans la cuisine. Ils avaient l'air de zombies errants à la recherche de chair fraîche à dévorer, même si Shimo avait une bien meilleure mine que Yuki. Kaito et Shinichi sourirent et ils mangèrent dans le calme.

Ils préparèrent deux chambres libres pour que Yuki et Shimo puissent dormir ailleurs que sur les canapés, et ils se couchèrent assez tôt pour pouvoir être en forme pour aller à la fac le lendemain.

xXxXxXx

Au matin, Kaito et Shinichi arrivèrent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Shimo déjà levé et en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Shinichi inclina sa tête en salutation et Kaito fit un signe de la main. "Plus en forme qu'hier ?"

Shimo inclina la tête pour saluer Kaito et Shinichi. "Yep, beaucoup mieux après avoir dormi, je déconseille le voyage entre mondes alternatifs pour la santé, très mauvais. J'ai eu l'impression horrible de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Je me demande si des humains peuvent voyager à travers les mondes en restant vie..."

Kaito haussa les sourcils étonné. "Tu ne te considères plus humain ?"

Shimo lui sourit. "Non, notre structure moléculaire a été modifié avec Pandora. On ne peut plus être appelés humains."

Kaito et Shinichi n'osèrent pas faire plus de commentaires sur le sujet et prirent place à la table où ils commencèrent à manger. Après avoir bu du café pour se réveiller, Shinichi demanda "Yuki ne descend pas ?"

Shimo soupira. "Si, attendez ici, je l'amène. Il s'est considérablement dégradé sur les réveils." Il sorti de la cuisine et monta à l'étage chercher Yuki.

Shinichi et Kaito se tournèrent vers l'entrée quand ils les entendirent arriver. Ils virent Shimo pousser Yuki par les épaules qui marchait machinalement en se laissant guider par Shimo sans même ouvrir les yeux. Shimo l'assit à la table et lui posa un bol de café bien noir devant lui. Kaito et Shinichi clignèrent des yeux en observant Yuki qui prit son bol et bu son café avec les yeux fermés.

Shinichi haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Shimo. "Et moi qui pensais que je n'étais pas matinal. C'est comme ça à tous les réveils ?"

"Oui oui, au début il était comme toi, il n'a jamais été matinal, mais au fil des années ça s'est empiré, de plus en plus dur à réveiller, je peux te l'assurer. Quand on s'est réveillé hier, il était suffisamment en forme pour parler sans avoir eu son café, parce qu'on s'est réveillé en alerte au cas où il y avait un danger autour de nous. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est en lieux sûr, ça va être comme ça tout le temps."

Kaito rigola. "Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas en tout cas."

Shimo soupira. "Je me demande si un matin on va le retrouver en état de coma. Je préférerai qu'il nous évite ça quand même. Pour le moment la seule chose qui le réveille réellement reste le café."

Shinichi observa les gestes lents de Yuki qui buvait toujours son café. "Je préférerai éviter également. Sinon, quel joyaux est Pandora exactement ?"

"La pierre s'appelle la Porte des Rêves, un diamant blanc ressemblant légèrement à un oursin de mer."

Kaito et Shinichi réfléchirent s'ils connaissaient un diamant de ce nom avec cette apparence. "Je ne pense pas que l'on ait vu un diamant comme ça."

"Dans notre monde, il y avait de nombreuses légendes sur ce diamant, mais il avait disparu il y a plus de 100 ans avant de ne réapparaître que très récemment suite à la découverte d'un archéologue en Chine. Je ne sais pas si votre monde est similaire au notre auquel cas il peut toujours être caché quelque part là bas."

Kaito hocha la tête. "Il faudra que l'on regarde ça de plus près si on veut découvrir où Pandora est. J'espère qu'on va la trouver rapidement."

Shinichi poursuivit. "Et si vous voulez retourner dans votre monde, vous allez avoir besoin de Pandora non ?"

Shimo haussa les épaules et continua à manger indifférent à la question. "Je ne pense pas que ça nous dérange de rester ici."

Shinichi fronça les sourcils, c'était exactement ce comportement qui l'inquiétait depuis hier, et ne pas savoir exactement ce que voulaient leur double le mettait mal à l'aise. "Pourquoi ?"

Yuki ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa son café en répondant. "Il ne nous reste rien qui nous attache à notre ancien monde, que l'on soit ici ou là bas ne va rien changer."

Kaito et Shinichi furent choqués de voir les yeux rouges de Yuki. Ils étaient sûr que la veille ils étaient toujours d'une couleur bleue-grise comme l'étaient ceux de Shimo. Shimo remarqua leur réaction et prit la peine de leur expliquer. "On porte toujours des lentilles de contact colorés pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, c'est une autre modification que l'on a eu à cause de Pandora. On a gardé nos cheveux tels quels, mais on ne pouvait pas se promener avec les yeux rouges dans la rue, les cheveux sont déjà assez flashy comme ça."

"Et beaucoup plus pratique pour que tu puisses jouer les vieux grincheux dans la rue."

Shimo sourit à Yuki. "Oh mais Yu-chan ! C'est que les gens m'incitent à me transformer en vieux, chaque fois que je marche dans la rue, y en a toujours un ou deux pour se tromper quand ils me regardent de dos. Il faut bien que je joue le jeu et devienne un vrai Oyaji à leur yeux !"

Yuki frappa un faible coup sur l'épaule de son jumeaux, puis se leva pour aller s'habiller. Il entendit Shimo râler derrière mais n'y fit pas attention et l'ignora.

"Yu-chan ! C'est de la violence domestique ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour être maltraité par mon propre frère jumeaux ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?! Qu'ai-je fait au destin ?!" Shimo passait une main sur son front et soupira exagérément pour appuyer sa réplique.

Kaito et Shinichi regardèrent les deux en silence perplexes. Une fois que Kaito était sûr que Yuki soit hors de porté d'écoute, il se tourna vers Shimo. "Pourquoi disait-il que rien ne vous attachait à votre monde ? Vous avez perdus tous vos amis et votre famille ?"

Shimo sourit tendrement à Kaito comme le ferait un grand frère qui regarde son petit frère innocent qui n'a pas encore expérimenté les dures expériences de la vie. "Nos vies ont été assez chaotiques, surtout après quelques événements liés aux alcools et aux animaux dont on a parlé hier. Après que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, tout ce qui nous restait était trouver Pandora, et après l'avoir trouvé on est devenu comme ça. On s'est isolé de la société et on vivait plus une vie d'observateurs ou de fantômes. C'est pour cela qu'il disait qu'on n'a plus aucun lien à notre monde. Enfin, il a été un peu dur, on a toujours quelques liens là bas..." Shimo se perdit dans ses pensées, en se remémorant les dernières personnes qu'ils continuaient à voir régulièrement. Puis il pensa soudain au visage souriant d'Haibara lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite qui disait 'je vais me faire un plaisir de vous disséquer' ce qui fit grimaça Shimo.

Yuki réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte habillé et préparé. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Shimo grimacer. Shimo secoua la tête et se releva puis rangea dans l'évier ses couverts avec ceux de Kaito et Shinichi. Ils se tourna vers eux en souriant. "Alors on y va ? Oooh ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est pas allé à la fac ! J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs, surtout les expériences en chimie, c'était vraiment amusant ! C'est presque dommage que je fasse médecine, mais je suppose qu'il peut y avoir de bons côtés en médecine aussi."

Yuki sourit nostalgiquement et hocha la tête. "Tu vas avoir de quoi t'amuser je pense, surtout si les étudiants en médecine de cette fac sont aussi intéressants qu'ils l'étaient pour ma promo, je crois que tu peux apprendre plus sur le comportement humains avec ces étudiants qu'avec n'importe quel livre de sociologie. Ça va te faire de la matière à étudier pour tes personnages."

Shinichi acquiesça en souriant. "Oui, ils sont tout à fait comme ça. D'ailleurs j'ai commencé à prendre des paris en devinant qui va être rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou va partir entre temps. Certain sont assez évident à repérer, mais d'autres sont particulièrement difficiles à cerner."

Le sourire de Shimo s'élargit avec une teinte de malice dans les yeux. "J'ai hâte d'étudier tout ça."

Kaito rigola et mit un bras par dessus les épaules de Yuki. "Ne t'en fais pas Yuki, tu vas avoir de quoi étudier aussi, les étudiants en Physique Informatique ne sont peut être pas du même... Style que ceux en médecine, mais il y en a des intéressants. Puis les cours généraux sont passionnant pour apprendre à maîtriser l'art des avions en papier ! On n'est pas des amateurs, tout une question de coordination entre les élèves au fond de l'amphi qui cherchent à passer les tirs de sarbacane du premier rang pour réussir à infiltrer la base ennemi !"

Yuki haussa les sourcils en regardant Kaito sur le côté, puis il lui sourit. "Ça peut être intéressant en effet."

_**A suivre**_

**Note : **

*Voila ! Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai sorti ce chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement... Je l'avais déjà écrit à moitié avant même de sortir le chapitre 2 donc c'était beaucoup plus facile ! Pour l'anecdote, l'histoire des tirs d'avions n'est pas totalement inventé... C'était un souvenir de fac que nous racontait notre prof de physique avec d'autres bêtises qu'ils avaient fait en cours... Oui, j'aimais mon prof, c'était marrant ces histoires ! :3

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! Laissez des commentaires, ça me motive et vous aurez les chapitres plus vite !


	4. Chapter 4 - Mélanges

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho. Il n'y a pas de personnage original dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura dans la suite. (J'avoue, je suis coupable, je fais du copié-collé !)

**Chapitre IV – Mélanges**

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre sur le campus de l'université et se dirigèrent vers le premier bâtiment le plus proche de l'entrée pour régler les derniers papiers administratifs de Yuki et Shimo. L'université avait un assez grand campus partagé entre trois immeubles regroupant les différents cursus scientifiques proposés par la fac. Les bâtiments étaient neufs avec des murs vitrés ressemblant à des bureaux. Le premier bâtiment avait un espace réservé pour l'administration dans les niveaux inférieur et des amphithéâtres au dessus pour les cours généraux, le deuxième immeuble était réservé pour des cours en groupes plus restreint mais qui ne demande pas d'équipement plus développé que des ordinateurs et enfin le troisième bâtiment comprenait tous les laboratoires.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier qui regroupait plusieurs écoles et universités. Mis à part les écoles, on pouvait trouver plusieurs commerces comme des combinis, des fast-food ou des cafés qui gagnaient leur recette avec les étudiants.

Shinichi et Kaito attendirent dans le hall devant les bureaux de l'administration qu'ils terminent les derniers papiers. Les jumeaux frappèrent à la porte du secrétariat et entrèrent après avoir eu l'autorisation. La secrétaire était une vieille femme aux traits sévères, les cheveux tirés en chignon. Elle releva les yeux de son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils en voyant leur apparence, leur cheveux blancs laissés au naturel avec des quelques mèches devant leur yeux, portant des jeans et une chemise blanche pour Shimo et bleue claire pour Yuki, elle marmonna à elle même "Aucune tenue" et les fixa sévèrement. Les deux jeunes hommes qui entendirent parfaitement bien la secrétaire firent le choix de prétendre de pas l'avoir entendue et inclinèrent la tête respectueusement pour la saluer.

"Bonjour, je suis Kouki Shimo et voici Kouki Yuki, nous avons été inscrit récemment en Physique Chimie et Informatique et en Médecine. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver en ville, nous sommes venus pour les derniers préparatifs administratifs." Shimo lui sourit amicalement tandis que Yuki gardait un visage neutre pendant qu'ils attendaient patiemment que la vieille dame arrête de les fixer intensément.

Elle observa tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes avant de grommeler en se levant pour se diriger vers une armoire au fond de la pièce. Elle revint avec deux léger dossier et leur tendit. "Remplissez ces dossiers et ramenez les dans la semaine, les emplois du temps sont dedans. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai du travail." Avec ceci dit, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur et ignora complètement les deux jeunes hommes qui s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Shinichi et Kaito étaient adossé contre le mur en face d'où étaient partis les jumeaux. Shinichi regardait sa montre, il leur restait quinze minutes avant le début des cours, ils avaient toujours des cours généraux en début de semaine, il se demandait si c'était pour permettre aux étudiants de commencer doucement la semaine pour se réveiller... Surtout un lundi matin. Ou si au contraire, ils savaient que les étudiants n'allaient jamais être totalement attentifs à ces cours quelque soit leur emplacement dans la semaine et avaient donc décidé de le faire en début de semaine. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher vers eux et eut un soupir exaspéré en entendant la personne s'adresser à eux.

"Alors, vous avez fait une belle prise samedi soir, n'est ce pas ?" Hakuba Saguru s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était habillé d'un pantalon marron avec une chemise orangée ressortant avec ses cheveux.

Kaito fut le premier a lui répondre, ce qu'il s'était passé samedi lui avait totalement sorti de la tête et il savait que Hakuba n'allait pas rater une occasion de les agacer avec ses insinuations. "Ah Hakuba, bonjour à toi aussi, on a passé un très bon weekend oui, merci de nous poser la question." Il le fixa du regard avec un sourire exagéré faisant tout son possible pour éviter de s'énerver de bon matin.

"Hakuba-kun, je ne suis pas certain que harceler les gens fasse parti du code d'un gentleman."

Hakuba ignora totalement la remarque de Kaito et se tourna plutôt vers Shinichi pour lui répondre en gardant son sourire très agaçant. "Je ne vois pas du tout ce à quoi tu fais référence Kudo-kun, j'émettais simplement une hypothèse et je vous en fait part. Après peut être que vous voyez quelque chose dans mes propos que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention."

Ils gardèrent un visage impassible à cette remarque et Shinichi ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, il soupira à nouveau en marmonnant "Vraiment pas non, oui c'est ça."

Kaito leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. "Et donc, tu as pu avoir une belle prise toi peut être ? Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un lundi matin où tu n'as pas pu arrêter deux simples voleurs le weekend d'avant."

"Rien de tout ça, j'ai juste préparé un petit quelque chose que je suis certain que ces deux voleurs de Kid et Akisu adoreront bientôt." Hakuba fut satisfait de voir les visages de ses deux suspects se crisper une seconde avant de reprendre le même ton neutre qu'a leur habitude.

Tous les trois sursautèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un éclater de rire juste à quelques pas d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Shimo qui riait aux éclats et Yuki qui lui donna un coup sur le haut de la tête pour le faire arrêter de rire mais qui gardait lui même un sourire en coin en observant le trio. Ils restèrent un moment mitigés entre se demander quelle mouche avait piqué les jumeaux ou être vexés quel malgré le silence du hall, ils ne les avaient pas du tout entendus s'approcher. Kaito récupéra de sa stupeur et s'avança vers eux en boudant. "Haaaa ! Shimo tu te moques déjà de nous c'est ça ?! Et dans notre dos en plus !" Il croisa les bras sur son torse et défia Shimo du regard qui arrêtait de rigoler et sourit comme un dément.

Shinichi se plaça à côté de son cousin et fixa d'un air de défi Yuki à son tour. "Tant qu'à paraître innocent, il faudrait le faire jusqu'au bout et arrêter de sourire Yuki... Tu n'es pas très convaincant toi non plus."

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et ricanèrent. Ils ignorèrent les regards défiant de leurs jeunes doubles et allèrent devant Hakuba en inclinant la tête au même moment. "Kouki Shimo, enchanté, on vient d'arriver en ville il n'y a pas longtemps et on vient d'être transférer ici."

"Kouki Yuki, son frère jumeau, enchanté, on est des parents éloignés des Kuroba et des Kudo, on a pas eu l'occasion de venir les voir très souvent, nous avons eu une vie assez mouvementés."

Hakuba fut prit de court par ses soudaines présentations et les observa tour à tour comme ils souriaient le plus naturellement possible. Il remarqua que Shinichi et Kaito observait attentivement l'échange, s'attendant peut être à voir quelque chose arriver même s'il ignorait ce que c'était. Il serra la main de Shimo et Yuki tour à tour et se présenta également. "Hakuba Saguru, détective..." Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. "Pardonnez moi pour cette question alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer, mais... Vous n'avez pas les mêmes gènes que Kudo et Kuroba n'est ce pas ?"

Shimo et Yuki furent surpris par cette question et regardèrent Hakuba avec des visages impassibles. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougèrent d'un millimètres, leurs respirations devenant à peine visible. Hakuba qui les observait et se demandait s'ils allaient répondre un jour décida de reformuler sa question. "Hm... Pour être plus clair, je voulais juste savoir si vous avez quelques tendances cleptomanes pour les joyaux... Ne prenez aucune offense à cette question."

Les frères eurent l'air de reprendre vie et bouger à nouveau. Shimo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Yuki récupéra son sourire avant de lui répondre. "Oh oui ça. On a entendu parler de ces suspicions vis à vis de Kaito et Shinichi sur le sujet. Ah, je me demande si ça va devenir une affaire de famille..."

Shinichi qui se trouvait très mal à l'aise avec cette discussion mais surtout avec l'attitude des frères, il vint s'interposer pour changer de sujet. "Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes, si vous en avez fini avec vos insinuations, j'aimerai arriver à l'heure pour le début de la semaine."

Kaito passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuki et le traîna vers le couloir adjacent menant à des escaliers "C'est parti pour les cours les plus chiants de la semaine, j'espère que tu vas me garder diverti !"

Shimo se tourna alors vers Shinichi. "Je te suis."

Hakuba qui avait observait Kaito tirer Yuki dans l'escalier se tourna vers Shimo. "Ah, tu es dans la filière médecine également ?"

Shinichi commença à marcher et Shimo et Hakuba le suivirent derrière. Shimo hocha la tête pour répondre à la question d'Hakuba. "Oui, j'en déduis que je vais avoir des cours avec toi également, tant qu'à mon frère il est dans la partie Physique Informatique comme Kaito. Je suppose qu'on ne va pas être vraiment perdu avec quelqu'un de notre famille avec nous."

"Tu as dis que vous veniez d'arriver en ville, si ce n'est pas indiscret, où étiez vous avant de venir ici ?"

Shimo prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre à sa question. "Ça dépend, nous avons voyagé un peu partout, plus récemment nous nous étions installé à Kyoto avant de repartir. Si tout se passe correctement je pense que l'on va rester à Tokyo un peu plus longtemps... Mais rien n'est fixé."

Ils arrivèrent dans un amphithéâtres où quelques élèves étaient déjà assis en attendant que le cours commence. Shinichi qui était toujours devant se tourna vers Shimo "C'est un cours libre, pas la peine de te présenter et tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux, les places ne sont pas assignés". Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre à droite de la salle et prirent place. Shimo se retrouva au centre avec Shinichi à sa gauche et Hakuba à sa droite.

Hakuba reprit la discussion là où elle s'était arrêté avant. "Qu'est ce qui vous a fait autant voyager ? Une raison en particulier ?"

"Ah... Si je devais expliquer pourquoi... Je dirai d'une part parce que c'est une habitude familiale. Quant à l'autre raison... Hm... Je ne peux pas dire que c'est très clair de ce côté là, je suppose que si tu demandes à mon frère il va te répondre tout autre chose mais pour ma part je dirai que l'on a voyagé pour s'occuper avec quelque chose."

Shinichi leva les sourcils et tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer les expressions que Shimo affichait mais il ne fut pas étonner de voir que Shimo gardait toujours sa poker face bien en place et sans aucun défaut. Il tenta sa chance en le questionnant directement et en entrant dans la discussion "Et cela fonctionnait ?"

Shimo ne répondit pas et fixa le tableau devant lui. Quand Hakuba et Shinichi pensèrent qu'il n'allait pas répondre à cette question, il finalement donna sa réponse. "Peut être, je ne sais pas vraiment."

Ils restèrent tous les deux perplexes face à cette réponse assez vague et ne continuèrent pas sur ce sujet. Le professeur arriva peu de temps après et commença son cours comme à son habitude en ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux élèves, faisant son cours à sa vitesse. Hakuba et Shinichi se concentrèrent sur le cours en essayant de rester à la même vitesse que le professeur et en retenant un maximum d'informations.

Shimo quant à lui médita sur la discussion qu'il a eu avec ses deux nouveaux camarades. Depuis qu'il avait repris cette nouvelle vie de Kouki Shimo où il ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de problèmes, juste une routine paisible, sans réellement beaucoup de choses à cacher à part son âge et son ancienne identité, sans de réel danger comme des snipers au coin de la rue voulant sa tête ou une organisation secrète à ses trousses... Il trouvait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus réellement réfléchis sur son mode de vie.

Il ne vivait plus qu'au jour le jour, se lever, aider Yuki à se lever, manger, interagir avec le voisinage, préparer quelques tours de magie pour les enfants, accompagner Yuki lors de ses enquêtes, retourner chez eux pour manger un peu avant d'aller dormir. Une vie assez banale, vivant sur l'instant et sans aucune pensée posée sur ce quotidien.

Puis venait de temps en temps leur voyage dans un nouveau pays. Leur petit rituel qui était à l'origine seulement pour renforcer leur nouvelle identité sur des jumeaux ayant été élevés à l'étranger avec des parents globe-trotteurs, est finalement devenu un rituel pour eux même. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait quand ces voyages étaient devenus si importants pour eux, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient avec ces voyages. Était-ce seulement pour se garder occuper pendant leurs moments d'ennui ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait leur manquer dans leur vie qui permettait que la monotonie ne soit pas autant présente ? Fallait-il réellement avoir une organisation au trousse pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur vie pleinement ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça, après tout ils vivaient très bien avant que tout ça ne commence. C'était peut être un effet secondaire de Pandora ? Le temps aurait un impact plus lourd sur leur vie, ils ne subissent plus de changement, mais ce n'est pas comme si les choses auraient été différentes sans Pandora.

Avant même de trouver Pandora, leur routine était seulement légèrement différente, choisir les nouvelles gemmes à dérober, organiser les cambriolages, préparer les énigmes... Ils avaient seulement remplacés un rituel par un autre, les cambriolages par les voyages.

Ah maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu... Il savait que la réponse était évidente. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans cette direction. Ce qui avait changé dans leur vie, c'était leur isolement, leurs amies d'enfances qui avait disparu de leur vie, Ran et Aoko. C'était leur lien qui avait permis de rester attaché à tout ce qu'ils possédaient dans leurs précédentes vies en tant que Kaito et Shinichi. Ou même en étant Kaitou Kid et Conan, ils avaient toujours espérez en finir avec ces fausses identités pour retourner auprès d'elles. Mais une fois qu'elles avaient quitté leur vie, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien recommencer et passer à autre chose, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Seulement maintenant, ils n'avaient personne pour venir les tirer de leur solitude, voir qu'ils allaient mal même avec la meilleure poker face possible.

Il ne restait qu'eux, Yuki et Shimo. Ils avaient facilement assimilés leur rôle de frères jumeaux. Parce qu'après tout ils étaient similaire en beaucoup de points. Ils avaient caché leurs identités, ils mentaient quotidiennement, ils utilisaient les autres pour leur cause, avec pour excuse d'agir pour leur bien, pour protéger leur entourage, pour la justice. Mais finalement ils n'avaient rien protégé, ils avaient juste plongé profondément dans les ombres. Leur justice était devenue une vengeance contre l'organisation, pour devoir mentir, pour devoir changer de vie, pour avoir perdus Ran et Aoko, pour être devenus ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Voir le Shinichi et le Kaito de ce monde tel qu'ils étaient eux même il y a des années a fait remonter les souvenirs. Après avoir passés tant d'années à ne vivre seulement qu'au jour le jour, sans aucune réflexion sur leur vie, voir les anciens eux était perturbants, ils étaient ce qu'ils avaient abandonné. Ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais plus être.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par Shinichi qui passait une main devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que le cours venait de se terminer et que tous les élèves quittaient la salle. Hakuba se trouvait en bas des escaliers de l'amphi et avait l'air de les attendre. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. "Désolé, j'avais un peu la tête dans les nuages je suppose."

Shinichi qui attendit qu'il finisse de ranger, et leva un sourcil. "Un peu, c'était un cours de deux heures pour information. Et depuis que le cours à commencer je ne t'ai pas vu bouger d'un pouce, tu n'as pris aucune note."

Shimo sourit "Ah, deux heures... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite dans ce cours."

Shinichi fronça les sourcils "Ça dépend pour qui." Shinichi observa Shimo se lever et se tourner pour quitter la rangée des sièges. Il le suivit puis rajouta assez bas pour que Shimo soit le seul à entendre sa remarque. "Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à Kaito."

Shimo s'arrêta un bref instant et tourna la tête pour voir le visage concentré et sérieux qu'affichait Shinichi. Il sourit légèrement avant de répondre au même volume. "Plus maintenant."

Ils rejoignirent enfin Hakuba qui commençait à s'impatienter. "Qu'est ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?"

"Haha, désolé c'est ma faute, j'ai eu un peu la tête dans les nuages, je n'avais pas remarqué que le cours était fini."

Hakuba haussa les épaules pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la sortie. "J'ai vu que tu n'as pas prêté une très grande attention au cours oui. Quelque chose en tête qui t'empêche de te concentrer ?"

"Oh non, rien d'important." Shimo préféra changer de sujet de conversation, les deux autres le remarquèrent mais ne poussèrent pas plus loin les questions. "Sinon, qu'est ce qui vous a fait choisir les études de médecines ? Après tout vous êtes tous les deux détectives non ?"

Hakuba fut le premier à répondre. "Je cherche à en apprendre plus dans le domaine de la psychiatrie puis dans le comportement humain, après tout notre métier nous amène parfois à traiter avec des personnes qui devraient être aidées et soignées."

Shinichi haussa les épaules. "Avec ma chance, je pensais plutôt m'orienter en médecine pour avoir les compétences requises pour sauver une vie si j'arrive assez tôt."

"Hmm... Un détective qui cherche à s'occuper des criminels et un détective qui veut aider les victimes... Je vois."

Ils allèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leur prochain cours en évitant les étudiants qui étaient sur leur chemin tout en continuant de discuter. Hakuba tourna la tête vers Shimo pour l'étudier. "Et pour toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait choisir la médecine ?"

"Haha... Pourquoi la médecine, pour changer de matière en fait." Shimo haussa les épaules et continua de marcher indifférent. Shinichi soupira et Hakuba fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il attendait comme réponse. "Sinon, quel est le prochain cours maintenant ?"

"Un autre cours théorique, et je te conseille de suivre le cours ou au moins de faire un peu plus attention aux apparences avec ce prof, tu ne resteras pas deux heures à rêver comme dans le précédent..."

Shimo rigola "Oui mon capichef !"

xXxXxXx

Les cours se finirent tranquillement, Shimo prit quelques notes cette fois-ci tout en évitant de trop réfléchir et se concentra un peu plus sur le cours. Ils sortirent tous les trois dehors et rejoignirent un parc à côté du campus où ils devaient retrouver Kaito et Yuki. Ils arrivèrent les premiers et s'installèrent sur l'herbe. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir Kaito et Yuki s'approcher d'eux.

Quand ils les virent arriver, Shimo se mit à éclater de rire et Shinichi et Hakuba les regardèrent choqués. Yuki marchait tranquillement avec des cheveux bleus électriques et un immense sourire aux lèvres pendant que Kaito marchait à côté de lui en boudant. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'eux, Shimo s'arrêta de rire et prit le même sourire que Yuki en les regardant. "Très belle couleur Yu-nii, le bleu te va toujours autant !"

"Merci, je sais !" Yuki s'installa par terre en gardant son sourire, pendant que Kaito continuait de bouder debout à côté en jetant des regards noirs à Yuki.

Hakuba recupérait de son choc mais qui était toujours autant confus de voir Kaito bouder, alors que Yuki qui avait des cheveux bleus paraissait content, c'était le monde à l'envers. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Kaito dirigea son regard vers Hakuba et commença à se plaindre. "Yuki a d'abord passé tout le premier cours à dormir, je me suis ennuyé à mourir pendant ce cours ! Puis à la pose pour le réveillé un peu et changer de salle, j'ai voulu faire une petite farce et lui teindre les cheveux. Il n'a pas réagit et m'a totalement ignoré ! Il a changé de salle et allé dormir à nouveau pendant tout le cours ! Et quand le cours était fini, j'allais ranger mes affaires et je vois un... Un sale monstre visqueux dans mon sac ! D'OU IL L'A SORTI ?! Il n'a même pas bougé ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu rien faire de la mâtiné à part dormir !" Kaito s'énervait de plus en plus lorsqu'il racontait ce qu'il s'était passé en redirigeant son regard sur Yuki qui restait tranquillement assis et souriait.

Shimo se remit à rire aux éclats jusqu'au point qu'il en tenait son ventre et se roulait sur le sol. Hakuba était impressionné de voir Kaito montrer autant d'énervement envers Yuki après avoir passé seulement quelques heures avec lui. Shinichi observait Yuki et Shimo tour à tour en entendant l'histoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque "Je ne pensais pas que Yuki pouvait être aussi surnois."

Shimo se reprit et répondit à cette remarque en se calmant. "Une habitude qu'il a pris, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut faire dans ton dos. Un dangereux adversaire qui repère tous tes points faibles."

"Shimo, continue de parler et tu es ma prochaine victime."

"Oh ! Mais quand tu veux Yu-nii !" Les deux frères se défiaient du regard pendant que les trois autres observaient, n'osant pas réellement s'interposer entre leur dispute. Finalement après quelques minutes où personne ne bougeait, ils arrêtèrent de se fixer et se tournèrent vers les trois autres qui furent pris de court par ce brusque changement.

Yuki sourit tout naturellement, ayant l'impression qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune tension dans l'air. "Sinon comment s'est passé votre mâtiné pour vous ?"

Shinichi répondit en ne cherchant pas plus loin à diagnostiquer leur comportement pour essayer de mieux les comprendre en les comparant à lui et Kaito, mais en essayant plutôt de les voir comme deux nouveaux membres de la famille qu'ils viennent de rencontrer. "Ah, pas vraiment passionnant, on a juste un peu discuter pendant les pauses et on a suivi les cours... Enfin même si pendant le premier cours, Shimo avait l'air de dormir les yeux ouvert en fixant le tableau comme un zombie." En terminant la phrase, il haussa les épaules.

Kaito leva les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Shimo qui souriait indifférent à ce commentaire lancé dans sa direction. Yuki hocha la tête "Je vois. Sinon, quel est le meilleur coin pour s'acheter à manger ?"

Kaito regarda l'heure à sa montre. "On attend encore les autres qui nous rejoignent également et on ira vous montrer où acheter à manger."

Shimo et Yuki furent étonnés et se demandèrent qui allaient les rejoindre maintenant quand ils entendirent des gens approcher. Ils ne se retournèrent pas de suite, mais quand ils entendirent les voix, ils restèrent tous les deux bloqués et pâlirent dans la seconde.

Aoko, Ran et Kazuha se rapprochèrent du groupe tranquillement. Aoko fit un signe de la main pour attirer leur attention "Hey les gars ! On est là !"

Elles arrivèrent à leur niveau et Ran leur sourit "Désolée qu'on ait été si longue, on attendait que Kazuha sorte de son cours."

Kazuha se mit à raler avec son accent du kansai (NdA : Que je n'écrirai pas, c'est tellement agaçant d'écrire un accent, mais il y est !) en repensant à son cours. "Ce prof voulait vraiment pas nous lâcher ! Puis c'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire, il ne faisait que radoter ce vieux rabougris !"

Les trois autres garçons remarquèrent le brusque malaise des jumeaux face aux filles, Kaito et Shinichi se doutaient bien que leur malaise devait être relaté à leur propre monde. Shinichi décida d'essayer de gagner du temps en attirant l'attention des filles pour donner le temps aux jumeaux de récupérer. "On a vu que vous étiez en retard oui, c'est encore ce prof qui vous retient toujours non Kazuha ?"

Kazuha mordit l'hameçon et recommença à râler sur ce satané professeur qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux "Mais oui c'est lui ! C'est toujours lui, tout ça parce que Monsieur est important et on ne peut pas le contredire, c'est inadmissible que quelqu'un ait un avis différent du sien ! Non mais vous y croyez vous qu'un professeur puisse être comme ça ?!"

Ran leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Aoko soupira. "On sait Kazuha que tu n'aimes pas ce prof !"

Ran se tourna vers Shimo et Yuki qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivée, elle les observa et demanda en direction de Shinichi "De nouveaux amis ?"

Shinichi dirigea son regard en direction des deux frères avant de relever la tête vers Ran. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour leur acheter du temps. "Hm... Pas exactement, ce sont des membres éloignés de la famille qui viennent d'arriver sur Tokyo."

Shimo et Yuki récupérèrent de leur blocage en quelque seconde à leur mention et se levèrent pour faire face aux filles. Ils firent attention à ce que Shimo soit en face de Ran tandis que Yuki soit en face d'Aoko pendant qu'ils les saluaient. "Enchanté, on a pas eu l'occasion de venir rendre visite à Kaito et Shinichi avant mais on va rester sur Tokyo un moment. Je suis Kouki Yuki, en ce moment en Physique Informatique, enchanté."

"Et je suis Kouki Shimo en médecine, ravie de vous connaître." Ils inclinèrent la tête vers les trois filles. Ils avaient repris leur comportement habituel et n'étaient plus aussi pâles que l'instant d'avant, seulement quand ils regardaient en direction de Ran et Aoko, ils n'avaient pas l'air de les regarder réellement mais plutôt de voir au delà, quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à voir.

Ils faisaient tout pour éviter de penser, de voir qui se trouvaient devant eux. C'était seulement deux filles qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, qui portaient le même nom et la même apparences que leurs amies d'enfances, mais ce n'étaient pas elles. Elles n'allaient jamais être celles qu'ils avaient eu. C'était les Ran et Aoko de Shinichi et Kaito, pas de Yuki et Shimo. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Les filles sourirent et se présentèrent tour à tour. "Enchantée aussi ! Moi c'est Toyama Kazuha, je suis étudiante en architecture."

"Bonjour, je suis Mouri Ran, je fais des études d'histoire."

"Et moi c'est Nakamori Aoko ! Je suis en lettres." Aoko leva la tête pour observer leurs cheveux avant de grogner et de se tourner vers Kaito. "BaKaito... Même s'ils font partis de ta famille ce n'est pas une raison pour les embêter !"

Kaito recula d'un pas lorsqu'Aoko s'approcha dangereusement et il leva les mains en l'air "Pour ma défense, je n'ai teins les cheveux QUE de Yuki ! Et il n'a même pas réagit ! Il m'a ignoré toute la mâtiné et m'a mis un po- un de ces trucs hideux dans mon sac !"

Aoko s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda les cheveux de Shimo. "Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui t'es teins les cheveux en blanc ?!"

Shimo sourit et secoua la tête. "Non non, c'est ma couleur naturelle de cheveux. Si les cheveux de Yuki n'étaient pas bleus, ils seraient blancs également."

"Ah bon ?!" Les filles commencèrent à regarder de plus près les cheveux de Shimo étonnées que ce n'était pas juste un effet de mode.

Hakuba qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent à côté de Shinichi et Kaito, fut curieux par cette nouvelle et se rapprocha du groupe. "Ils sont naturels ? C'est peu commun de les avoir blancs comme ça, surtout à cet âge. Vous les avez eu blancs à la naissance ou vous ne les avez eu comme ça que plus tard ?"

Shimo et Yuki échangèrent un regard un instant, puis Yuki se tourna vers Hakuba. "Nous les avons eu que plus tard. Je les ai eu blancs avant Shimo."

Ils voyaient Hakuba se concentrer et entrer dans son mode détective qui cherche à résoudre une énigme. En l'occurrence, l'énigme en question était la cause de leur canitie (blanchissement des cheveux) à cet âge si jeune. Yuki et Shimo ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en attendant la suite de ses questions qui lui permettrait d'avoir une réponse. "Vous n'avez aucune maladie diagnostiquée qui causerait une canitie non ? Puis vu que vous l'ayez tous les deux eu, peut être que vous avez des antécédents dans la famille de canitie à cet âge..."

Kaito qui était resté derrière avec Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel désespéré par la curiosité d'Hakuba. Il le coupa avant que les jumeaux n'aient eu le temps de répondre et s'interposa entre eux. "Ce n'est pas important de pourquoi ils sont comme ça, ils le sont. Et maintenant, il faudrait penser à manger quelque chose pour avoir l'estomac plein quand les cours reprendront cet après midi !"

Ran sortit des boites de son sac et les posa en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. "Ah, j'ai pensé à faire à manger pour tout le monde, je pense que même avec Shimo-kun et Yuki-kun nous devrions en avoir assez."

Aoko la rejoignit à côté et sorti également une boite plus petite. "Aoko a aussi fait à manger, on peut tout mettre au centre et tout le monde se sert !"

Kazuha s'assit également enthousiaste à l'idée. "Ça tombe bien qu'il fasse beau en plus !"

Shinichi, Kaito et Hakuba prirent place en continuant de former le cercle laissant assez de place pour Shimo et Yuki. Mais les deux frères restèrent debout un peu hésitant avant d'échanger un regard. Yuki fit un signe de la main pour refuser. "Désolé, on va vous laissez manger ensemble. On va plutôt aller marcher. On a pas spécialement faim. A plus tard."

Ran leva la tête vers eux. "Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas quelque chose ? Il y en a assez pour tout le monde vous savez !"

Shimo lui sourit et secoua sa tête. "Non non, profitez bien du repas, on a juste besoin de se dégourdir les jambes." Sur ce, ils sortirent du parc et disparurent au coin de la rue.

Ran se tourna vers Shinichi inquiète. "On a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Aoko avait aussi eu l'impression que quelque chose était étrange avec eux, même si elle ne mettait pas le doigt dessus. "Ils ne nous aiment pas ? Ils n'avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous."

Kazuha acquiesça "Ouais ! Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'agir de la même façon avec nous qu'avec vous avant qu'on arrive !"

Shinichi et Kaito échangèrent un regard, les filles étaient étonnement réceptives au malaise des jumeaux face à elles. Les trois garçons qui ne savaient pas réellement comment expliquer ça, surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la raison exacte devant ce comportement préférèrent ne rien ajouter et mangèrent en silence pendant que les filles étaient toujours autant confuses.

Hakuba avait bien l'intention de demander directement aux concernés de quoi il en retournait, mais il se demandait s'il allait avoir une réponse directe pour une fois, ce qui l'étonnerait vraiment. Le peu qu'il a pu discuter avec Shimo avant le déjeuner, il semblait que Shimo avait un don pour répondre à une question sans réellement approfondir le sujet sur sa vie, tout en détournant l'attention vers un autre sujet de discussion.

xXxXxXx

Shimo et Yuki marchait en silence sans vraiment prêter attention aux alentours. Après un moment Yuki parla. "Il va falloir qu'on travaille sur ça."

Shimo acquiesça. "On n'avait juste pas anticipé ça, je ne pense pas que ça va poser de problèmes plus tard. Mais c'était..." Ne sachant pas vraiment comment terminer sa phrase, il préféra s'arrêter là.

Yuki fronça les sourcils. "Tu penses qu'ils vont faire les mêmes erreurs que nous ?"

"Peut être."

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment avant d'aller s'adosser contre le mur d'un bâtiment et observer les gens passer devant leur yeux. Yuki commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils savaient de ce nouveau monde et remarqua quelques détails étranges. Il parla en gardant sa voix suffisamment basse pour que seul Shimo l'entende "Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans tout ça, si l'organisation n'existe pas comment Kaito et Shinichi en sont venus à chercher Pandora ?"

"Je me posais la question aussi, puis même sans l'organisation, ils ont quand même des snipers. Ce n'est peut être pas l'organisation que nous avions l'habitude de dealer mais plutôt une autre ? Je ne vois pas en quoi des snipers s'amuseraient à s'entraîner au tir arbitrairement sur deux voleurs qui rendent leurs butins."

Yuki hocha la tête. "En nous rajoutant tous les deux dans l'équation, je pense qu'on va avoir de nombreux plans d'attaques pour eux. Ça ne va pas être un problème très longtemps."

Shimo sourit à sa remarque en voyant exactement ce dont voulait parler Yuki. "Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu allais suggérer ça... C'est étonnant venant de toi !"

Yuki sourit également et haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste une façon tout à fait rationnelle de gérer ce problème, surtout en nous connaissant. C'est tout."

"Rationnelle. Oui. Tout à fait."

_**A suivre**_

Note :

*Ca fait vraiment longtemps depuis que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Bon en fait, ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi, mais je suis très irrégulière dans mes travaux et mes écrits... Donc, c'est tout à fait possible que vous aurez des périodes avec pas mal de chapitres en même temps, et des périodes de vide. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pas mal de surprises, d'intrigues et d'enquêtes pour la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

*Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai choisi ces filières pour les filles... Et bien, pour tout vous dire... J'ai pris tout ce qui me venait par la tête et qui collait bien à l'image des filles selon moi ! C'est tout ! Et comme je ne sais pas exactement comment fonctionne les études supérieures au Japon, j'ai plutôt repris le même système qu'en France sans uniforme ni rien.


	5. Chapter 5 - Entêtement

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho. Mais les personnages originaux sont tous de moi.

**Chapitre V – Entêtement**

Les cours reprenaient bientôt et Shimo et Yuki n'avaient pas bougé de leur emplacement, observant les passants marcher plus ou moins pressés vers leur destination. Ils avaient presque passé une heure adossé contre ce bâtiment en silence. Yuki baissa les yeux à sa montre et releva la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. "Les cours reprennent dans trente minutes."

Shimo hocha doucement la tête. "Alors on est parti."

Ils retournèrent tous les deux là où ils avaient laissé les autres dans le parc et les virent au même endroit en train de rigoler pendant qu'Aoko essayait de poursuivre Kaito. Shimo eut un moment d'hésitation à la scène devant lui, mais continua de marcher tout naturellement. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du groupe tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Kaito et Aoko arrêtèrent leur course poursuite et revinrent au niveau du groupe également.

Kaito sourit aux jumeaux. "Alors c'était comment cette promenade, les Oyaji ?"

Yuki tiqua pendant que Shimo sourit comme un dément en s'approchant dangereusement de Kaito qui recula de quelques pas. "Oh mais c'était une très bonne promenade, c'est très intéressant par ici on a pas de quartier comme ça chez nous." Il s'arrêta juste devant Kaito en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kaito essayait de se décaler pour éviter Shimo mais celui-ci plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Shimo continua de fixer Kaito quand il se fit frapper sur la tête par Yuki. Il redirigea toute son attention sur son frère qui était derrière avec un air de chien battu. "Mais Yu-chan ! Tu as déjà eu ton quota de coups et blessures sur moi pour au moins une semaine ! J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce café que j'ai salé la semaine dernière c'est ça ?!"

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel puis en entendant cette dernière phrase il fixa Shimo et sourit. "Oh, merci de m'en rappeler, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête."

Shimo glapit et se maudit lui même. "Eeeeh non mais... Vraiment, c'était un accident tu sais, ce n'était pas volontaire ! Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille ! Puis tu avais presque réussi à me faire manger une de ces satanés bêtes la dernière fois, donc tu pourrais passer l'éponge non ?!"

Pendant ce temps là, Kazuha qui observait l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes se tourna vers Shinichi. "Ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

Shinichi hocha la tête. "De ce qu'on a vu oui."

Aoko s'assit à nouveau à côté de Ran. "Ils sont arrivés quand exactement ?"

Kaito reprit place également dans le cercle, laissant les deux frères continuer leur duel. "Ils sont arrivés samedi soir. On a été surpris de les voir, on ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, encore moins de membres de la famille."

Ran pencha la tête sur le côté. "C'était la première fois que vous les rencontriez ?"

Shinichi hocha la tête. "Oui, ils voyageaient beaucoup avant et ils font parti de la famille mais ils sont assez éloignés."

Aoko réfléchit un moment avant de rajouter. "Pourtant ils vous ressemblent assez je trouve, même au niveau des traits du visage, ça se voit que vous êtes parentés."

Shimo qui était maintenant assit avec Yuki à côté entre Kazuha et Hakuba sourit. "Une étrange et incongrue coïncidence dans un monde fataliste construit symboliquement."

Tous sursautèrent en se tournant vers Shimo. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté de se chamailler et qu'ils s'étaient assis pour les rejoindre. Hakuba fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant au sens de cette phrase. "Un goût pour les énigmes ?"

Shimo sourit puis haussa les épaules. "Les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement."

Kazuha poussa un cri d'exclamation quand elle regarda l'heure. "On va être en retard ! Et je dois aller à l'autre bout du campus pour mon prochain cours !" Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers tout le monde. "On se voit demain, je pars devant. Bon cours !" Avec ceci dit, elle se précipita vers la sortie du parc pour son cours.

Tout le monde ramassa leur affaire et les garçons se séparèrent des filles pour retourner dans leur bâtiment. Kaito fut tout éxiter à la pensée du cours qui arrivait et se mit à côté de Yuki. "Yuki, cette fois je t'interdis de dormir pendant ce cours ! Tu dois participer pendant la bataille ! Les déserteurs ne sont pas autorisés ! Choisis ton camp ! Attaquant ou défenseur ?"

Yuki haussa les sourcils intrigué en regardant Kaito. "Attaquant ?"

Kaito sourit comme un dément et hocha la tête. "Bon choix !" Il se tourna en suite vers Shinichi et Hakuba. "N'oubliez pas de me donner le compte rendu après les cours !" Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre et entraîna Yuki dans les escaliers.

Shimo haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers les deux autres avec un air interrogateur. Hakuba soupira pendant que Shinichi sourit et répondit à la question muette de Shimo. "Tu auras tout le temps d'observer de quoi il en retourne pendant le cours, je peux te l'assurer."

xXxXxXx

Kaito déboula dans l'amphi en tirant Yuki par le bras, il monta quelque escalier jusqu'au milieu de la salle avant de s'arrêter vers le centre et s'adressa à un étudiant assis devant une feuille montrant des calculs et des schémas qui ressemblaient étrangement à des plans d'attaque. "Chef ! Nous avons une nouvelle recrue dans l'attaque !"

L'étudiant en question releva la tête vers Kaito en souriant. "Parfait Lieutenant ! Quelles sont ses capacités ?"

Yuki regarda l'échange incrédule, se demandant dans quel cours il était tombé. Kaito sourit confiant. "Je n'ai pas pu évalué ses capacités de mes propres yeux Chef, mais je pense qu'il a le potentiel ! C'est un membre de la famille après tout !"

"Oh intéressant ! Très bien Lieutenant, vous vous placerez tous les deux en position arrière et centre gauche ! J'attends de bon résultat pour aujourd'hui !"

"A vos ordre Chef !" Kaito salua l'étudiant et traîna Yuki dans le fond de la salle où il prit place dans un siège vers la gauche dans la rangée.

Yuki s'assit à côté et observa les étudiants bouillonner avec deux camps distincts entre le fond et l'avant de la salle qui étaient séparés par deux rangés entièrement vide. Il en déduis que ceux à l'arrière de la salle étaient attaquant pendant que ceux placés devant étaient les défenseurs. Seulement, attaquer et défendre quoi ? C'était un cours ! Pas un champ de bataille ! En quoi leur position changeait quelque chose ? Il se tourna vers Kaito qui observait la salle d'un air concentré et en ayant l'air d'échafauder un plan dans sa tête. Quelques élèves vinrent devant Kaito lui demander les marches à suivre et Kaito leur indiqua des positions puis des noms de codes pour les opérations du jour. "Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ce cours ?!"

Kaito se tourna vers Yuki en souriant, heureux que son camarade n'ait pas décidé de dormir à ce cours. "Ah ! Mais la bataille va bientôt débuter ! Pendant la première heure nous allons faire les préparatifs et lorsque la deuxième heure va arriver, la guerre éclatera !" Il sortit un cahier de son sac et le posa devant Yuki. "Tiens, jette un œil à ça et voit où tu penses que tu pourras être le plus efficace. Aujourd'hui on va pouvoir évaluer tes compétences et faire quelques arrangement si tu as besoin d'être à une position spécifique."

Yuki haussa les sourcils et ouvrit le cahier et commença à étudier les schémas et les plans qui se trouvaient dans le cahier. Il fixa un moment ce cahier avant de se tourner vers Kaito sceptique. "Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Une guerre entre des avions en papier et des sarbacanes pour atteindre le tableau ?"

"Mais c'est tout à fait sérieux Yuki ! Puis ce n'est pas exactement le tableau qui est visé ! Mais c'est l'espace qu'il y a entre les deux tableaux lorsque le professeur en fait lever un pour descendre l'autre ! Il y a un léger espace qui est directement connecté à la salle d'en dessous, et cette salle n'est rien d'autre que celle où se trouve Hakuba, Shinichi et Shimo !" Kaito prit un sourire malicieux en disant cela et il ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation.

"Donc pour être clair... Les élèves du fond de la salle lance des avions en papier vers les tableaux quand le prof fait le changement pendant que les autres élèves à l'avant de la salle essaye d'arrêter les avions en leur lançant des boulettes en papier avec des sarbacanes, et le but et que les avions en papier atteignent l'espace entre les tableaux et tombe dans la salle en dessous des étudiants en médecine ?"

Kaito hocha la tête. "Exactement !"

Yuki se mit à rire. "Ça vient d'où tout ça ?! Et le prof laisse faire ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il laisse faire ! C'est une tradition dans cette université et le prof était un ancien élève qui a également participé à cette bataille avant nous ! Puis ça ne nous empêche pas de suivre le cours quand les tableaux restent en place."

"Ok, donc les profs sont aussi timbrés que les élèves ici. Ça promet !"

"Arrête ton sarcasme et prépare toi pour la deuxième heure plutôt !"

Le professeur arriva pendant que Yuki haussa les épaules et observa plus longuement le cahier qui contenait les plans pour fabriquer différents types d'avions, certains étaient juste des avions pour voler à plus basse altitude et qui visaient seulement à gêner les défenseurs pendant que d'autres avions étaient construits de façon à être des porteurs transportant d'autres avions qui se lançaient lorsque le porteur perdait de l'altitude et ils gagnaient de la distance de cette façon. Il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'il était tout de même impressionné par les idées que contenait ce cahier et tous les différents schémas avec un nombre assez varié de type d'avion qui avait différents but. Il se doutait que le camp des défenseurs n'avait pas seulement des sarbacanes mais également quelques surprises dans leur manche.

À côté de lui Kaito commençait la fabrication d'une dizaine d'avion et les alignait devant lui. Tous les élèves de la salle étaient occupés aux préparatifs tout en suivant le cours. Yuki les observa tour à tour un peu impressionné du travail que les élèves procuraient pour ça et surtout que le prof laissait les élèves suivre le cours tout en faisant autre chose.

La deuxième heure arriva bientôt et tous les élèves du fond se firent des signes de la main pendant que ceux de devant se tournaient pour les observer. Le prof sourit en finissant de remplir le tableau du bas, il attendit quelques secondes, puis poussa le tableau du bas pour le faire remonter en haut et faire descendre le second tableau.

C'est au moment où le professeur posa la main sur le tableau que les étudiants agirent. Les derniers rangs du fond lancèrent leurs avions en premier pendant que les premiers rangs du fond lancèrent avec un petit délai pour que leurs avions servent de protection aux sarbacanes et différents projectiles pour les avions au dessus. Quelques avions tombaient et n'arrivaient pas à destination, mais la majeure partie réussirent à traverser la rangée des défenseurs, en perdant de l'altitude, plusieurs porteur lâchèrent de plus petits avions qui se dirigeaient droit vers le tableau. La plupart frappèrent le tableau soit trop haut soit trop bas et n'eurent pas le timing approprié pour passer entre les tableaux, mais ils réussirent à en faire tomber deux entre les deux tableaux.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre et l'instant d'après le cours reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mis à part pour les avions et les boulettes qui étaient restés sur le sol. Yuki sourit à la scène, il fut obligé de reconnaître que c'était plutôt un cours assez divertissant, et toutes les personnes y prenaient part, même le professeur. Quelques attaques se refirent en suite et à la fin du cours ils eurent cinq petits avions qui avaient réussi à atteindre leur destination.

Quand le cours se termina tous les élèves se rassemblèrent et nettoyèrent la salle. L'étudiant qui avait donné leur position à Kaito et Yuki vint les voir ensuite. "C'était une belle journée, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est notre victoire ! Et j'ai vu que tu avais un bon sens du timing recrue ! Enfin sinon moi c'est Daiki Takeshi, bienvenu parmi nous !"

Yuki et lui serra la main. "Merci pour l'accueil, on peut dire que vous savez vous occuper pendant ce cours. Je suis Kouki Yuki, enchanté."

Kaito hocha la tête. "Avec lui de notre côté, on va pouvoir réussir à gagner plus souvent du terrain ! Même cette tête de mule d'Asayoshi ne pourra pas nous contrer !"

Takeshi acquiesça. "D'ailleurs c'était beaucoup plus simple sans lui aujourd'hui. Mais ça enlève tout le challenge, on verra ce que ça donne la semaine prochaine. Allez à plus les gars !" Il leur fit un signe de la main en sortant de la salle.

xXxXxXx

Kaito et Yuki rejoignirent Hakuba, Shinichi et Shimo à la sortie du bâtiment. Hakuba était visiblement agacé quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau. "Vous en avez envoyez cinq ! Le prof est devenu infernal à cause de ça ! On s'est retrouvé avec du boulot supplémentaire à cause de VOS gamineries !"

Kaito mit sa main sur le cœur dramatiquement "Quoi ? Il a été si cruel ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il vous ferait ça ! Il y avait une brèche dans les défenses ennemis et leur général n'était pas présent ce qui nous a permis d'avoir une victoire facile."

Shinichi soupira. "Ça explique pourquoi il y en a eu tant."

Shimo sourit. "C'était plutôt amusant comme concept, je regrette d'avoir raté ça la dernière fois."

Hakuba leva les sourcils étonné. "La dernière fois ?"

Shinichi et Kaito froncèrent les sourcils vers Shimo qui haussa les épaules. Yuki fit diversion en changeant de sujet. "Il faut qu'on fasse un tour en ville pour nous procurer deux trois choses, ça t'ennuierai de nous prêter de l'argent Shinichi ? On te remboursera plus tard."

"Non il n'y a pas de problème, tiens." Shinichi donna son porte feuille à Yuki qui le rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il hocha la tête. "On se voit ce soir alors, à demain Hakuba." Yuki et Shimo les saluèrent et ils se séparèrent du groupe en direction du centre ville.

XxxXxXx

Vers 18 heures, les jumeaux rentraient du centre ville en portant quelques sacs quand ils virent deux silhouettes familières se diriger vers le manoir Kudo, Hattori Heiji accompagné de Masumi Sera. Ils les suivirent un moment à quelques pas d'eux sans vraiment faire d'effort pour se cacher et entendirent quelques brides de leur conversation.

"Ils ne vont pas toujours nier les faits ! On sait très bien que c'est eux les deux voleurs, ils vont bien avouer un jour !" Hattori croisa les bras en marchant en réfléchissant tout en ayant l'air profondément agacé.

Sera soupira. "Ils ne vont jamais rien nous dire à moins qu'on les coince et présente des preuves accablantes."

"Oui ! Et c'est bien ça qui me gêne ! Mais ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça !"

Sera tourna la tête vers Hattori et leva les sourcils. "Oh ? Tu as changé d'avis et tu comptes les jeter en prison ?"

"Bien sûr que non Ahou (Idiot) ! S'ils sont devenus voleurs c'est sûrement qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Ils ont un trop grand sens de justice pour juste s'abaisser à faire ça pour le fun !"

Sera acquiesça. "Hm, et ils sont trop entêtés pour demander de l'aide ou pour simplement en parler."

"A nous de les secouer un peu pour qu'ils ne nous oublient pas !"

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir et passèrent le portail pour s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée. Hattori frappa quelques coups avant de crier. "Hey ! Kudo, Kuroba ouvrez !"

Tout en écoutant la conversation Yuki et Shimo haussèrent les sourcils puis continuèrent de les suivre. Une fois à quelques pas du portail, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'échangèrent un regard en souriant.

Pendant se temps là Shinichi ouvrit la porte en soupirant. "Qu'est ce que tu veux Hattori ?"

"Ah ?! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami ?! Et qui te dit que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ?"

Shinichi lança un regard dubitatif à Hattori avant de se tourner vers Sera. "Bonjour Masumi-san."

Elle sourit et fit un petit signe de la main. "Bonjour Kudo-kun."

A ce moment Shinichi aperçu Shimo et Yuki s'approcher derrière en souriant. "Ah, vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez ?"

Shimo hocha la tête. "Ouep."

Yuki lui tendit le porte feuille qu'il récupéra et rangea dans une poche de son pantalon. Hattori et Sera se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivant et les observèrent. Shinichi indiqua l'intérieur "Venez dedans." Il laissa entrer tout le monde et ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où Kaito était déjà installé dans un des fauteuils avec un livre de physique sur les jambes. Shinichi se tourna vers Hattori et Sera et commença les présentations. "Hattori, Masumi-san, voici Kouki Shimo et Kouki Yuki, deux membres éloignés de la famille qui vont rester un petit moment."

Hattori leva les sourcils mais serra la main à Shimo et Yuki. "Hattori Heiji, ravi de vous connaître."

Sera fit de même en souriant. "Masumi Sera ! Enchantée !"

Yuki et Shimo leur serrèrent la main en souriant. "Enchanté aussi, c'est un plaisir de voir que Shin-chan et Kai-chan ont deux amis tels que vous qui veulent tant les aider."

Yuki sourit en continuant l'insinuation qu'avait commencé Shimo. "C'est vrai que ces deux là sont vraiment trop entêtés, quelqu'un doit forcément leur faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans leur tête..."

Hattori et Sera écarquillèrent leur yeux en comprenant l'insinuation pendant que Shinichi et Kaito les observèrent. "Vous nous avez entendu ?!"

"Bien sûr ! Vous étiez devant nous depuis un moment et on ne peut pas dire que vous étiez très discrets en parlant tous les deux..." Yuki sourit ravi de voir Hattori et Sera paniquer.

"On va vous laisser et aller déposer de nos affaires. Vous disputez pas trop les enfants !" Shimo et Yuki firent un signe de la main en sortant.

Kaito leur lança une remarque juste avant qu'ils sortent. "Vous cassez pas quelque chose en portant vos affaires les vieux !"

Shinichi soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres qui fixaient la porte par où étaient sortis les deux frères. "L'un de vous deux voudraient bien nous expliquer ?"

Hattori se retourna vers Shinichi. "Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr... Ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

Kaito haussa les épaules. "Ouep. Les filles nous ont demandé exactement la même chose à midi."

Sera s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé et replia ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. "Et ils savent que vous êtes des voleurs alors ?"

Kaito et Shinichi répondirent en même temps énervés. "Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs."

Hattori soupira. "Oh ! Allez ! Vous pouvez bien nous le dire ! On vous a déjà dit que tout ce qu'on veut c'est vous aider et comprendre pourquoi vous faites ça !"

Shinichi sourit amèrement. "Tu veux faire quoi ? Nous envoyer dans un hôpital pour nous faire soigner parce qu'on a perdu la tête ?"

"J'ai jamais dit ça !"

Kaito ricana sans être convaincu. "Ah ? Pourtant ça donne l'impression que tu nous penses fou. Tu veux faire quoi alors ? Devenir voleur ?"

Sera tenta de les calmer. "Calmez vous tous les trois !"

Hattori soupira et regarda Shinichi droit dans les yeux en essayant de montrer toute l'amitié qu'il porte pour lui et la sincérité dans ses mots. "On veut vraiment vous aider. Quoique ce soit qui vous ait poussé à commencer tout ça doit forcément être important. Et vous ne pouvez pas tout faire tout seul, ayez un peu plus foi en nous."

Shinichi et Kaito observèrent Hattori et Masumi. Ils n'avaient pas envie de leur mentir et de les rejeter mais ils ne voulaient pas les entraîner là dedans. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils allaient les mettre en danger juste à cause d'eux.

"Même avec toutes ses vies, le chat fut tué par sa curiosité." Ils sursautèrent en se tournant vers Yuki et Shimo qui étaient adossés au mur à côté la porte où ils étaient sortis.

Kaito grogna "Pour des vieux vous êtes vraiment doués à surprendre les gens."

Yuki sourit. "Bien sûr, nous avons été cachés dans les ombres depuis plus longtemps que vous après tout."

Kaito garda sa poker face en place pendant que Shinichi se tendit et leur cria dessus. "Arrêtez avec vos insinuations !"

Yuki soupira et les regarda. Hattori et Sera froncèrent les sourcils et essayèrent de comprendre ce qu'ils se passaient mais préférèrent ne pas intervenir pendant que Kaito et Shinichi étaient clairement tendus et énervés que Shimo et Yuki laissaient des indices sur leur travail nocturne, n'arrangeant en rien leur situation. Yuki ignora Sera et Hattori et se concentra vers Kaito et Shinichi. "Dites moi, vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez les en empêcher ?"

Kaito fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas exactement le véritable sens de cette question. "Empêcher quoi et qui ?"

Se fut au tour de Shimo de soupirer en voyant l'incompréhension de Kaito et Shinichi. "Lorsque la boite fut offerte à Pandore, ce qui causa sa perte et la perte du monde ne fut pas la boite en elle même ni ce qu'elle contenait, mais la curiosité créée par l'inconnu que pouvait refermer cette boite."

Kaito et Shinichi se tendirent immédiatement à la mention de la boite de Pandore se tournèrent vers Hattori et Sera qui remarquèrent leurs corps crispés.

Sera qui essaya de faire sens de cette conversation et de décrypter leurs paroles, puis parla en direction de Shimo et Yuki en hésitant. "Donc... Vous voulez nous dire pourquoi Kudo-kun et Kuroba-kun font ça ?"

Kaito perdit totalement sa poker face et lança un regard noir vers les jumeaux en criant presque. "NON ! On ne les entraînera pas avec nous !"

Shinichi jeta le même regard noir que Kaito en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. "Tu l'as dit toi même, quelque soit le nombre de vie que la chat a, il mourra !"

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant que Shinichi et Kaito fixaient Shimo et Yuki. Hattori et Sera n'avaient vu leur deux amis que rarement en colère, mais le fait qu'ils réagissent autant sur le sujet les poussaient à vouloir en savoir plus. La situation de leurs amis devaient être plus dangereuse que ce qu'ils croyaient au début. Et quoi qu'ils en disent, ils allaient tout faire pour les aider, ils étaient déterminés et ils n'allaient pas changer d'avis.

Yuki et Shimo qui virent les yeux déterminés d'Hattori et Sera en regardant leurs jeunes doubles les firent sourire. Ils savaient que même s'ils voulaient les en empêcher, ces deux là étaient assez têtus et assez déterminés pour pouvoir aider les deux jeunes voleurs.

Shinichi craqua quand il vit les jumeaux sourirent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, pourquoi ils voulaient tant que Hattori et Sera soit au courant, mais il n'allait sûrement pas entraîner ses deux amis dans cette aventure. "Vous faites ça uniquement pour vous amuser ?! Vu que vous n'avez rien à perdre tel que vous nous l'avez très bien dit, vous vous dites que vous pouvez tout aussi bien tout gâcher ici aussi ?!"

Yuki fut choqué que Shinichi puisse dire ça ou même le penser. Ils aimaient bien taquiner leurs doubles, mais en aucun cas ils voulaient causer leur perte. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient étaient que Shinichi et Kaito ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'ils avaient déjà commises auparavant. Il se tendit et serra les poings en fixant Shinichi et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Shimo soupira et se releva en se dirigeant pour sortir. Juste avant de sortir il se retourna et regarda Kaito et Shinichi sérieusement. "En aucun cas nous ne voulons causer du mal à qui que ce soit et nous ne faisons pas ça pour nous amuser. Mais vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde et encore moins ceux qui veulent s'impliquer et vous aider. Une attaque venue de nulle part, par un ennemi inconnu est beaucoup plus dangereuse que si elle aurait été anticipée. Et ce qui a causé notre perte, a été notre entêtement à ne pas croire en nos amis pour se protéger sans nous et vivre."

Shinichi et Kaito regardèrent Shimo sortir à son tour de la pièce. Ils se sentaient coupables de penser qu'ils n'avaient fait ça seulement que pour le divertissement et de douter qu'ils voulaient aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas accepter le fait qu'ils voulaient révéler la vérité à Hattori et Sera.

Le pièce tomba à nouveau dans le silence, Kaito et Shinichi qui repensaient à se qu'avaient dit les frères pendant que Sera et Hattori regardaient avec inquiétude leurs amis et espéraient qu'ils allaient accepter l'aide qu'ils proposaient.

xXxXxXx

Shimo entra dans la chambre de Yuki pour le découvrir allongé sur le lit en fixant le plafond avec un regard vide. Il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui en passant une main devant ses yeux mais n'eut aucune réaction. "Ils t'ont cassé ?" Il n'eut pas de réponse. "Allez, le prend pas comme ça, tu sais très bien comment on était à cette époque, on voulait à tout prix préserver nos amis des dangers qu'on courrait et on ne voulait pas les inquiéter, c'est tout."

Yuki soupira et tourna son regard vers Shimo. "C'est justement à cause de ça."

Shimo hocha la tête sans rien rajouter. Après un moment où ils restèrent immobiles Shimo se leva et se baissa pour fouiller dans les sacs qu'ils avaient posés à côté et en sorti un ordinateur portable. "Allez, on a toujours Pandora a retrouver. Encore."

Yuki hocha la tête et alla se chercher le second ordinateur avant qu'ils s'installent tous les deux sur le lit. "Commençons pas le plus simple en regardant si la Porte des Rêves existe."

Après quelques recherches ils découvrirent assez vite qu'aucun joyaux ne portait ce nom. Ils cherchèrent en suite d'autres joyaux qui pourraient posséder un nom similaire mais n'en trouvèrent aucun non plus. Ils continuèrent à chercher en s'orienter cette fois sur une gemme qui ressembleraient à Pandora mais n'eurent pas de meilleurs résultats.

Lorsque Yuki regarda l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il posa le pc à côté de lui et soupira en s'allongeant. Shimo s'arrêta également et alla regarder la lune par la fenêtre. "Pandora va s'avérer plus difficile à trouver que nous ne le pensions au début."

Yuki hocha la tête même en sachant que Shimo ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait pas grand chose de plus à rajouter. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Pandora mais ils avaient l'air de retourner à la case départ sans aucun indice de sa location.

xXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin Kaito et Shinichi trouvèrent les deux frère jumeaux dans la cuisine, penchés devant leur ordinateurs en tenant une tasse de café et de chocolat chaud chacun. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et se préparèrent pour leur journée de cours. Quand se fut l'heure de sortir, les jumeaux fermèrent leur ordinateur et les suivirent sans un mot, plongés dans leurs pensées sur la localisation de Pandora. Ils marchèrent en silence et ils se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise que les jumeaux ne leur avaient pas dit un mot depuis la veille.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient allés trop loin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se résigner à leur parler non plus. Shimo et Yuki étaient difficiles à lire, ils n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer leurs actions ou la moitié de ce qu'ils voulaient dire et ne comprenaient encore moins comment ces deux là se sentaient. Et c'était surtout ça qui les mettaient mal à l'aise, ils n'arrivaient même pas à savoir si les deux frères ressentaient de la colère envers eux pour avoir pensé qu'ils voulaient simplement jouer avec ce monde ou s'ils avaient oubliés, si ça leur importait vraiment ou pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du bâtiment où ils avaient leur premier cours et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin où ils se mettaient presque tous les matins avant le début des cours.

Shimo et Yuki étaient trop préoccupés par les recherches de Pandora pour faire attention à quelque chose d'autre et ils avaient marchés par automatisme en suivant Kaito et Shinichi tout en fixant le sol.

Hakuba s'approcha en remarquant de suite le malaise entre eux. Il leva les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand il fut à côté, il les salua en les regardant tour à tour avant de se tourner vers Shinichi et Kaito. "Bonjour. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Yuki et Shimo qui continuaient de fixer le sol comme s'ils pouvaient obtenir des réponses s'ils le regardaient suffisamment longtemps et ne réagirent pas. Puis Shimo sortit un téléphone et commença à naviguer dessus.

Kaito hocha la tête en direction d'Hakuba avec un bref "Salut."

Shinichi soupira et se résigna à répondre à Hakuba sachant qu'il était trop curieux pour ne pas laisser aller sans avoir une réponse. "On a eu un différent sur quelque chose hier soir et on a été un peu loin... C'est tout."

"A quel sujet ?"

Shinichi détourna le regard. "Rien d'important."

Hakuba fronça les sourcils. "Oui avec tellement peu d'importance que tout est retourné à la normale."

Kaito agacé, lança un regard en coin à Hakuba. "Ce n'est rien dont tu devrais être concerné Hakuba."

Hakuba les observa perplexe en se disant que quelque soit ce qui les a mis comme ça, ça devait être assez sérieux au vu de leurs réactions.

Tout d'un coup Shimo regarda Yuki déterminé en ignorant tout le monde autour. "Yuki. Nous partons."

Yuki leva les sourcils en relevant la tête vers Shimo. "Où ?"

Shimo lui montra son téléphone avec un visage déterminé. "En Chine."

Yuki fronça les sourcils en observant ce qui se trouvait sur le téléphone et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui avait attiré Shimo. "D'accord."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pendant que les trois autres les observaient incrédules. Hakuba les appela juste avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir. "Vous partez maintenant ? Comme ça ?"

Ils se retournèrent en ayant l'air de réaliser où ils étaient et que Hakuba était également présent. "Ah. Oui, on reviendra bientôt, il faut qu'on aille vérifier quelque chose. Et ne faites rien de stupide !"

Ils les regardèrent partir en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer en Chine pour qu'ils aient besoin d'y aller maintenant.

_**A suivre**_

Notes :

*J'avais du temps, donc une petite sortie plus rapide que la dernière fois. Par contre je ne peux pas dire que mes titres soient très inspirés... Ni mon résumé d'ailleurs... Faut que je pense à réfléchir un peu plus dessus ! Mais bon.

*Et merci pour les autres reviews ça me fait plaisir ! Et ça me motive à essayer de sortir les chapitres plus rapidement et n'hésitez pas à m'avertir s'il y a une incohérence ou une erreur ! Normalement je prévois (presque) tout et me relis assez régulièrement, mais j'ai tendance à changer pas mal de détails assez souvent.

*Réponse à Mlanie : Moi Sadique ?! Oh, ce n'était même pas mon intention ! (pour une fois) Et pour Heiji, ça répond assez à la question avec ce chapitre ! Puis il va y avoir tous pleins d'autres personnages du manga et des personnages spécialement de mon cru, mais patiente ça arrive ! J'ai tellement d'idées pour la suite qui pousse dans mon cerveau que j'ai parfois envie de commencer à écrire un chapitre qui se trouve beaucoup plus loin... Mais ça vous avancera pas, donc faut que je continue le début, ça démarre ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes en tout cas ! Merci o/


	6. Chapter 6 - Départ

**Double Fond**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan et Magic Kaito ne sont pas de moi mais d'Aoyama Gosho. Mais les personnages originaux sont tous de moi.

**Chapitre VI – Départ**

Quatres jours après que Shimo et Yuki soient partis en hâte sans explications, Kaito et Shinichi accompagnaient les filles pour faire les magasins en compagnie d'Hakuba et Hattori. Les quatre jeunes hommes soupiraient en attendant que la journée de shopping se termine. Aoko, Ran, Kazuha et Sonoko ainsi que Sera avaient réussi à les entraîner ce samedi après-midi dans des magasins remplis de monde. Une journée très mal partie, surtout en la compagnie de quatre détectives et même si la fabuleuse chance de Kaito pouvait parfois jouer en la faveur du destin et éviter la malédiction qu'un corps leur tombe sur les bras partout où ils allaient, il doutait qu'il pouvait avoir suffisamment de chance en sotck pour empêcher qu'un meurtre se produise avec non pas la compagnie d'un détective, mais de quatre !

Ils se trouvaient donc tous assis sur un banc à l'extérieur du magasin où les filles faisaient leur défilé en essayant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et ils attendaient l'inéluctable prochain meurtre à résoudre ainsi que du meurtrier à arrêter.

Hattori soupira. "Quel après-midi passionnant ! Au moins on pourra toujours aller manger quelque chose dans ce restaurant au bout de la rue une fois qu'elles auront_ ENFIN _terminé !"

Hakuba ricana amèrement. "C'est certain que pour quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'avec son ventre, tu auras rempli ta journée une fois que tu auras mangé... Serais-tu un animal de compagnie ?"

Hattori se crispa en se tournant vers Hattori. "Ah ! Mais pour quelqu'un comme toi, venir avec nous comme ça doit être trop dégradant, on n'est pas assez bien pour toi non ?!"

Hakuba rétorqua en restant neutre. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a qu'un seul animal de compagnie parmi nous, tu ne devrais pas mettre tout le monde dans la même situation que toi."

Shinichi soupira, décidément allait être réellement _très _longue pour lui...

Kaito qui en avait assez d'écouter les deux autres décida de passer le temps avec un petit tour. Rien de bien compliqué, juste changer quelques couleurs de cheveux de ses compagnons. Un beau bleu pour Shinichi, du vert fluo pour Hakuba et du rouge pétard pour Hattori, qui allait très bien avec son caractère selon le magicien. Il décida même de rajouter des nœuds élastiques pour faire un petit palmier dans les cheveux d'Hakuba et deux mini couettes pour Hattori. Cela lui valut d'attirer l'attention des trois détectives sur lui. Il sortit son téléphone et les prit en photo, très content de lui.

Hakuba et Hattori grognèrent d'une même voix clairement énervés. "Kurobaaa... !"

Shinichi soupira à nouveau, assez indifférent à la situation et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur couleur naturelle. Après tout, ce Shinichi avait également quelques tours de magie dans son répertoire.

Hattori se mit en chasse de Kaito pour lui infliger un bon coup sur la tête qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier alors qu'il esquivait les poings qui lui étaient destinés.

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment, pas réellement étonnées de voir Hakuba avec des cheveux verts et ceux d'Hattori en rouge. Aoko grommela en s'approchant du magicien. "BaKaito ! On ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans que tu n'ailles jouer des tours aux gens qui n'ont rien demander !"

Kaito haussa les sourcils. "Deux minutes ? Excuse moi Ahouko de commencer à m'ennuyer de vous attendre ou d'écouter ces deux là se chamailler comme chien et chat pendant plus de deux heures !"

Kazuha se tourna vers Heiji avec un air sévère. "Heiji ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement et passer un jour sans te disputer avec Hakuba-kun ?!"

Heiji la regarda incrédule. "Ahou ! Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?!"

Shinichi résista à l'envie pressante de lever les yeux au ciel mais préféra rester en retrait avec Hakuba sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Sera éclata de rire, au point qu'elle en avait des larmes aux yeux. "Allons allons, vous devriez arrêter de vous en prendre à vos petites amies les gars, puis on est là pour passer du bon temps, pas pour s'engueuler !"

Les quatre crièrent presque d'une même voix. "Ce n'est pas mon/ma petit(e) ami(e) !"

Shinichi, Ran et Sera les regardèrent avec un fameux sourire connaisseurs, puis Sonoko se mit à ricaner. "Bien sûr que si, on le sait tous que vous êtes ensemble, ça se voit sur vos têtes que vous mariés, comme Shinichi et Ran le sont."

Ce fut au tour de Ran et Shinichi d'être gênés et Ran râla. "Sonoko ! On est pas mariés ! On ne sort même pas ensemble !"

"Et je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez pour sortir ensemble justement ! Le déluge ?"

"Hm..." Ran rougit et tourna la tête légèrement vers Shinichi en voyant du coin de l'oeil qu'il la regardait tristement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait la regarder ainsi, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet air. Il la regardait de cette manière à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, elle savait bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, c'était assez évident, mais ce regard l'empêchait de faire le moindre pas pour lui demander d'avoir une réelle relation amoureuse avec elle. Elle détourna le regard de Shinichi et haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a pas non plus de raisons de se presser."

Shinichi sourit tendrement à Ran, il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme elle et il était profondément reconnaissant envers Ran pour attendre sans le presser de lui donner une réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à sortir avec elle tant que lui et Kaito couraient un danger. Ils devaient régler leur pagaille avec les snipers et leur boss. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement accepter la demande de Ran alors qu'il lui cachait tant de chose en endossant le rôle d'un voleur fantôme.

Kaito sourit également et décida d'égayer tout le monde à sa façon, c'est à dire continuer de colorer les cheveux de tout le monde en donnant aux filles un joli rose clair sauf pour Sera qui se retrouva avec des cheveux violets. Il sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour prendre une nouvelle photo tout en souriant comme un dément.

Aoko grogna et s'approcha dangereusement de son ami d'enfance. "BaKaito..."

Et tous les autres rigolèrent, même Hakuba laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, ayant depuis longtemps eu l'habitude des farces de Kaito à force de le cottoyer et de sa façon particulière à amuser et remonter le moral de ceux qui l'entourent.

Ran sourit et prit également une photo d'une Aoko en cheveux rose en train de poursuivre Kaito qui rigolait.

Kazuha rigola en croisant ses bras. "Ça ne pas être une vraie sortie entre nous si nos cheveux ne changeaient pas de couleurs !"

Sera hocha la tête et se tourna vers Shinichi avec un sourire malicieux. "Eh, Kudo-kun ! Tu ne veux pas compléter le tableau en t'occupant de Kuroba ?"

Shinichi haussa les sourcils et Ran rigola. "Oh oui ! Vas-y Shinichi, ça va faire un beau souvenir !"

Shinichi soupira et alla en direction d'Aoko et Kaito. "Aoko ! Apparemment c'est mon tour de m'occuper de lui."

Aoko se retourna et acquiesça avant de retourner auprès des autres qui attendaient de voir le spectacle commencer.

Kaito se tourna pour faire face à Shinichi en souriant confiant. "Alors, prêt pour un duel Meitantei ?"

Shinichi adopta le même sourire que Kaito en lui faisant face. "Toujours prêt, Magicien."

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre lentement sans se quitter des yeux, puis le duel commença lorsqu'ils furent à portée de main de l'autre. Ils s'attaquaient tout en faisant apparaître quelques nuages de fumée tout autour d'eux. A chaque fois qu'un nuage disparaissait, on pouvait voir qu'une teinture avait été appliqué à cet endroit ou qu'au contraire, la teinture s'était volatilisée. Un moment l'un avait les cheveux bleus, le moment suivant les cheveux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, puis ils devenaient verts et ainsi de suite. Il n'y avait pas seulement que les cheveux qui subissaient se traitement, mais également leurs vêtements. Quand l'un esquivait une attaque de justesse, on pouvait voir que la cible n'avait pas été totalement teintés ce qui laissait des traces de la couleur d'origines avec la nouvelle coloration qui disparaissait peu de temps après.

Des passant s'arrêtaient pour observer l'étrange combat qui se déroulait au milieu de la rue. Leurs amis essayaient de compter les points pour savoir qui avait l'avantage sur l'autre mais au final, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Hattori les observa un moment en silence, perplexe. "Les mouvements et surtout la rapidité à laquelle ils bougent n'ont pas l'air humain. Je veux dire, comment ils réussissent à appliquer ces couleurs sur les cheveux ou les vêtements puis l'enlever l'instant d'après à la même vitesse alors qu'il me faut des jours pour y parvenir ?!"

Hakuba soupira las. "Des secrets de magiciens." Les autres sentirent bien qu'Hakuba avait eu droit à cette réponse de nombreuses fois de la part de Kaito lorsqu'il avait posé des questions similaires.

Le combat continua quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter dans un grand nuage de fumée qui boucha entièrement la vue. Quand le nuage disparu, ils virent Kaito et Shinichi avec des mèches de cheveux d'une dizaine de nuance de couleurs chacun avec leur vêtement de façon tout autant colorés. Shinichi était celui qui avait reçu le plus de nuances de couleurs différentes même si Kaito avait reçu une belle dose également. Ils se regardèrent sérieusement un moment, puis le silence se brisa lorsque leurs amis rigolèrent de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers eux ce qui les fit arrêter de rire instantanément.

Aoko grommela. "Kaito, tu n'as pas intérêt de te venger sur nous !"

Hattori, Kazuha, Ran et Sera prirent des positions de défense pendant que Sonoko et Hakuba prirent retraite derrière eux.

Shinichi et Kaito sourirent et passèrent un bras par dessus l'épaule de l'autre en s'approchant comme des prédateurs qui seraient prêts à s'attaquer à leurs nouvelles proies. À quelques pas d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent d'avancer et leur sourire s'élargirent avant qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils se calmèrent et tout le monde se détendis. Kaito s'exclama "Vous croyez qu'on allait faire quoi ? Déverser un baril entier de peinture sur vous ?"

Shinichi rajouta en souriant en fixant les quatre experts en arts martiaux. "Puis on n'est pas suicidaires à ce point vous savez..."

Hattori leva un sourcil étonné. "Ah bon ?" Ce qui lui valut de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par Kazuha.

Hakuba évalua les deux magiciens en haussant les sourcils. "Donc Kuroba remporte cette manche ?"

Kaito était excité et souriait en narguant Shinichi pendant que celui-ci soupira en défaitiste.

Sonoko croisa les bras. "Vous êtes doués pour des amateurs c'est vrai, mais vous ne valez rien face aux merveilleux Kid et Akisu !"

Les deux voleurs levèrent les yeux ciel avant que Shinichi lui répondit d'une voix exaspérée. "On sait qu'on est pas à la hauteur. Peut ont faire de la magie, sans que tu ne ramènes toujours la discussion sur eux ?"

"On ne peut pas parler de magie sans parler d'eux ! Ce sont des maîtres en la matière après tout !"

Hakuba profita que Sonoko avait amené ce sujet pour lancer une pique aux deux magiciens. "Puis vos tours sont tellement similaires à ces deux voleurs qu'on ne peut que se les rappeler à chaque fois que l'on vous voit faire une performance."

Hattori et Sera qui n'étaient plus très à l'aise sur le sujet en la présence de Shinichi et Kaito depuis qu'ils assistèrent à la violente dispute entre leurs deux amis et les jumeaux, ils se contentèrent d'observer Shinichi et Kaito qui n'affichèrent plus aucune émotion autre que celle de leur poker face respective voulait laisser afficher, qui en ce moment montrait de l'indifférence avec des touches d'agacement.

Kaito se mit face à Hakuba en le fixant dans les yeux. "Ça veut seulement dire que Kid et Akisu ont quelques inspirations similaires aux notre et que l'ont a quelques tours en commun et rien d'autre. Qui te dit qu'on n'a pas voulu tester les mêmes tours que les deux magiciens du clair de lune vu qu'ils nous ont plu quand on les a vu ?"

Ran intervint avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit sur le sujet. "Et si on allait manger maintenant ?" Même si la phrase était tournée de façon interrogative, le ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase voulait clairement signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de refus autorisé et que le sujet était clos.

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à marcher, ne voulant en aucun cas énervé une championne de karaté qui possédait un tempérament agressif lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

Les filles marchèrent en tête pendant que les garçons suivaient derrière. Hattori observa Shinichi en avançant curieux. "Sinon Kudo, tu comptes rester ainsi toute la journée ?"

Shinichi baissa les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à son accoutrement coloré puis haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je n'ai plus de quoi enlever ces teintures, il faut que j'attende de rentrer à la maison."

Hakuba fronça les sourcils. "Tu pourrais au moins partager l'information pour enlever tout ça facilement."

Kaito qui n'était pas loin devant sourit en se tournant vers Hakuba tout en marchant en arrière. "J'en ai une facile, deviens chauve !"

Aoko le frappa sur la tête avec sa paume de la main qu'il reçu en pleins visage. "BaKaito, dis pas n'importe quoi."

Shinichi répondit un peu plus sérieusement à Hakuba après ça... Ou peut être pas finalement. "Pour perdre le plaisir de vous voir dans cet état ?! Jamais !" Il avait un sourire narquois avec des étoiles dans les yeux en disant cela.

Hakuba et Hattori le regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Hakuba préféra ignorer totalement cette réponse comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ça, pendant qu'Hattori soupira. "Tu sais Kudo, si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je pourrai presque penser que tu es la personne la plus sournoise que je connaisse."

Shinichi haussa les sourcils. "En quoi le fait d'être amis changerait-il le fait que je sois sournois ?"

Hakuba décida de s'éloigner en direction des filles en marmonnant. "Je ne viens pas juste d'entendre Kudo-kun reconnaître qu'il est sournois, ce devait seulement être mon imagination."

Shinichi sourit très fier de lui en observant Hakuba s'éloigner. Hattori, pour une fois, était d'accord avec Hakuba et ne préféra pas poursuivre la discussion plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de raison de défier Shinichi de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être sournois, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et après un petit moment d'absence du serveur, dû à l'accoutrement de neuf jeunes gens avec des cheveux teints, ils se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de la salle où les filles prirent place d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Ils choisirent et commandèrent tous un menu et le serveur repartit. En attendant d'être servie, Ran prit quelques photos du groupe et en particulier de Kaito et Shinichi, car ce n'était pas habituel qu'ils se retrouvent avec le plus de peinture que n'importe qui d'autre dans le groupe, normalement, ils étaient plutôt les seuls à échapper à tout ça plutôt. Sûrement parce que c'était eux qui faisaient les mauvais tours aux autres... "Kaito-kun tu me montres les photos que tu as prises aussi ?"

Kaito hocha la tête et tendit son téléphone à Ran. Les filles se penchèrent au dessus du téléphone et rigolèrent à la première photo qui avait été prise dans l'après midi.

Alors qu'elles regardaient la suite, un nouveau message arriva. "Tiens tu as un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu."

"Ah ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ?"

Ran l'ouvrit et le lu à voix haute. "_Hello les jeunes ! Nous avons acheté un grand miroir déformant, il est fantastique ! Tellement bien fait qu'on ne se reconnaît presque plus ! Le seul problème c'est qu'il est un peu grand donc on est pas sûr qu'il va pouvoir passer par la porte, c'est dommage. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il nous plaît tellement que si vraiment on a besoin, on le démontera et le divisera en plusieurs morceaux pour le remonter à l'intérieur. On va faire le tour des magasins avant de rentrer, ne sortez pas trop et attendez nous pour les festivités ! À plus tard ! Signé Les Insolites._"

Kaito mit sa poker face en place dès le début du message et Shinichi qui était en train de boire de l'eau lorsque Ran commença la lecture, avala de travers et toussa pour s'en remettre. Kaito tendit le bras en direction de son téléphone pour le reprendre. "Montre moi."

Ran lui redonna, puis Kaito et Shinichi le relirent plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur la vraie signification du message. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ce message provenait de Shimo et Yuki. Le miroir déformant faisant sûrement référence à ce monde et le fait 'qu'ils ne se reconnaissent plus' doit sûrement vouloir dire que leur monde était plus différent que celui des jumeaux, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient au début. Que voulait dire la suite ? En y réfléchissant un peu plus, les jumeaux leur avaient dit qu'ils voulaient chercher Pandora... Est ce que ça signifiait que ce monde était tellement différent, qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste solide ? Et le fait de le découper et remonter pouvait vouloir dire qu'ils allaient reprendre les recherches depuis le début. La dernière phrase était un peu plus ambiguë et ils se demandaient ce que voulaient vraiment dire leur double lorsqu'ils parlaient des 'magasins', cela faisait-il référence à d'autres sources d'informations ? Ou devait-ils s'attendre à voir apparaître Kaitou Kid et Maboroshi Akisu hors du Japon prochainement pour aller vérifier certaines gemmes ? Après tout... Shimo a été Kaitou Kid pendant plus longtemps qu'eux, et Yuki n'avait pas l'air moins capable qu'eux pour le rôle.

Tout le monde autour de la table les regarda plongés dans leur pensées puis Aoko qui avait marre d'attendre et avait envie de savoir questionna Kaito. "Tu sais de qui ça vient Kaito ?"

Ils sortirent de leurs pensées en se souvenant d'où ils étaient et en remarquant qu'ils étaient observés par tous leurs amis. "Ah, oui, ça devait venir de Shimo ou Yuki. Je n'avais pas encore eu leurs numéros."

Sonoko parut perplexe. "Shimo et Yuki ?"

"Des membres éloignés de la famille qui sont venus habiter avec nous il n'y a pas longtemps."

Hakuba haussa les sourcils. "Il ne devaient pas être partis en voyage ?"

Shinichi haussa la tête. "Hm... Si, en Chine normalement."

Kazuha pencha la tête sur le côté. "Ils achètent un grand miroir si loin pour ici ?"

Hattori lança un regard blasé à Kazuha. "C'était un code."

Les filles (moins Sera) furent surprises et Ran se posa plus de questions. "Pourquoi envoyer un message codé ?"

Hattori, Hakuba et Sera qui avaient vaguement compris que c'était une sorte de message caché quand ils virent Kaito et Shinichi se concentrer sur le texte, essayèrent également de trouver une quelconque signification mais ne trouvèrent rien de concret. Sera essaya de faire un lien entre la dispute à laquelle elle avait assisté et ce message, puis elle trouva quelque chose qui la dérangea. Si les jumeaux étaient quelque part impliqués dans la même affaire que Shinichi et Kaito, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les vols. Et ils avaient insinué qu'ils faisaient partis des 'ombres', même si elle ne savait pas ce que les ombres définissaient clairement, cela renforçait son hypothèse et ça n'avait pas l'air d'annoncer quelque chose de bon. Surtout en observant le visage de Shinichi et Kaito. En continuant de réfléchir, elle poursuivit sa pensée tout haut. "Est-ce que la dernière partie veut dire que vous allez bientôt faire quelque chose de dangereux au retour des frères Kouki ?"

Hattori fit également un petit rapprochement et compris ce que voulait dire Sera en demandant ça. 'Les festivités' n'engageait rien de bon de son point de vue.

Avant que plus de questions ne soient posées ou qu'il y ait des protestations, Shinichi se leva en posant les mains sur la table avec un air froid. "Rien de tout ça ne sont vos affaires et non, il n'y a aucun danger venant d'où que ce soit. Si vous voulez bien, Kaito, on doit parler." Kaito se leva également et ils sortirent dans la rue pour discuter à l'écart.

Hakuba se tourna vers Hattori et Sera curieux. "Vous avez aussi rencontré les Kouki ?"

Hattori hocha la tête. "Ouais, on ne les a pas vu très longtemps et ils parlaient en énigmes."

Sera poursuivit. "Ils ont fait référence au fait qu'ils faisaient partis des ombres depuis plus longtemps que Kaito et Shinichi."

Hattori reprit en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de leur rencontre. "Et c'est à partir de là qu'ils se sont mis tous les quatre à se disputer assez violemment..."

Hakuba fronça les sourcils. "Etait-ce lundi soir ?" Hattori acquiesça. "Ah, c'est pour ça qu'ils agissaient étrangement à la fac le mardi matin... C'est là qu'ils ont décidé de partir en Chine d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?"

Hattori hésita un moment, se fut Sera qui répondit. "Et bien, ce n'était pas très clair non plus pendant la dispute quel était réellement le sujet, ils parlaient toujours vaguement avec des sous-entendus même si Kaito et Shinichi avaient l'air de très bien comprendre. Mais de ce qu'on en a déduis, le principal sujet de dispute était que Shimo et Yuki pensaient qu'il était préférable de nous mettre au courant de leur problème pendant que Kaito et Shinichi ne voulaient pas nous impliquer."

Hakuba fronça les sourcils inquiet, puis Ran interrompit les trois détectives dans leur discussion. "Dites, je ne pense que vous devriez creuser plus là dedans, ça avait l'air personnel et Shinichi a bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire..."

Les trois détectives étaient échangèrent un regard, ils étaient justement inquiets parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il y avait un réel danger et que c'était la raison qui poussait le magicien et le détective au silence, mais ils ne poursuivirent pas plus loin la discussion.

Sonoko soupira. "Au final, tout le monde a rencontré ces deux frères sauf moi ?!"

Aoko, Ran et Kazuha rigolèrent puis Ran répondit à Sonoko. "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu auras l'occasion de les rencontrer, vu qu'ils habitent chez Shinichi quand ils ne sont pas en voyage apparemment."

Shinichi et Kaito entrèrent à nouveau et reprirent leur place. Il y eut un petit moment de silence où on pouvait sentir un sentiment de malaise. Kaito rigola comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Ben alors ? Il se passe quoi ? Vous avez tellement faim que vous avez avalé vos langues ?"

A ce moment, ils entendirent un cri provenant des cuisines, ils se levèrent avec les détectives en tête du groupe quand il entrèrent dans la salle en découvrant un corps inanimé au sol. Hakuba chercha un pouls mais secoua la tête quand il ne senti rien. En suivant les directions des détectives qui commençaient à se mettre au travail, les filles et Kaito téléphonèrent à la police et gardèrent toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le restaurant en place.

Kaito soupira, ayant presque oublié qu'il se trouvait en la présence de quatre détectives maudits... Presque.

xXxXxXx

Shimo et Yuki fixaient l'étendue d'une plaine devant eux. Ils étaient immobile à regarder le paysage depuis une bonne demie heure sans que l'un des deux ne se décide à faire quelque chose. Yuki regardait toujours droit devant lui quand il se décida à parler. "Ça ne pouvait pas être simple. Non."

"Ca ne l'est jamais, reconnais que ça serait tellement terne si ça l'était."

Yuki sourit. "On aurait pu au moins avoir un mode d'emploi sur les voyages inter-dimensionnel."

Shimo sourit à son tour. "Ah, mais ça gâcherait tout le plaisir de découvrir par nous même ce monde !"

Yuki observa la plaine devant lui où il pu apercevoir quelques animaux sauvages passer. Ils se trouvaient exactement là où devait se trouver la montagne qui contenait le temple de Pandora dans leur monde. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas de montagne et aucun temple en vue.

Après deux jours de route pour atteindre cet endroit éloigné, ils s'étaient arrêtés au village pour questionner quelques villageois sur des possibles légendes qui existeraient dans la région, sur des animaux sacrés ou une divinité, mais aucun des villageois n'avait entendu quelque chose de ce genre. Et pour rajouter à tout ça, ces villageois étaient chaleureux et accueillants... Ils se souvenaient très bien de l'accueil froid qu'ils avaient reçu dans leur monde où les habitants étaient réticents à leur répondre, où ils voulaient à tout prix qu'ils s'en aillent et ne dérangent pas la montagne sacrée.

Ils avaient fait le tour des environs, pour essayer de voir si l'étrange phénomène qui leur rendait impossible de se diriger dans la montagne sacré de leur monde pouvait agir quelque part par ici mais peut être sous une autre forme. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal de ce genre.

"Donc, d'une part. Le temple de Pandora ne se trouve certainement pas ici on en est sûr. D'une autre part... On repart réellement à zéro et on a aucune information sur Pandora, je pense même que se baser sur notre monde pour trouver Pandora ne va nous mener qu'à des fausses pistes. Même si on peut probablement se servir des connaissances de notre monde sur Pandora pour nous diriger dans ce monde."

Shimo acquiesça. "Même s'il ressemble à notre monde, il y a trop de détails qui diffèrent pour qu'on puisse vraiment se baser sur nos connaissances, mais on a toujours quelques indices." Shimo pensa à quelque chose puis son sourire s'élargit. "En fait Yu-chan... On est à nouveau des nouveaux nés !"

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. "Allez, on a du travail qui nous attend."

xXxXxXx

Quelques jours plus tard, Shimo et Yuki étaient assis dans le fond d'un amphithéâtre à Londre. Ils étaient habillés de façon passe-partout avec des vêtements simples et neutres et ils portaient tous les deux des perruques brunes pour se fondre dans la masse. Ils écoutaient nonchalamment le cours qui se déroulait, en y prenant que très peu de notes.

Lorsque le cours se termina, ils sortirent tout en parlant en grec pour éviter les oreilles attentives mais en prenant quand même soin d'éviter de parler japonais. Yuki passa la main dans ses cheveux sans bouger sa perruque d'un pouce. "Ce cours ne nous a apporté que très peu de détails significatifs finalement. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée d'utiliser cette méthode pour retrouver Pandora. On doit tout faire de mémoire et on a aucune référence de notre monde à diposition."

Shimo haussa les épaules. "Je pense que ça reste le meilleur moyen pour retrouver la pierre. Après tout, on est parti sur ça en se basant sur une intuition, c'est possible qu'on se trompe aussi, mais trouver les différences historiques entre les deux mondes peut être un bon élément où commencer."

"Oui mais tu te rends compte que ça pourrait prendre des années ? Puis autant on peut se renseigner ici, autant on n'a jamais réellement approfondit le sujet sur l'histoire dans notre monde pour avoir suffisamment de données pour que ce soit utile. On a que des connaissances générales."

"Ah ! Ce que tu peux être pessimiste Yu-chan ! On est peut être pas des spécialistes, mais on a plus de connaissances générales que n'importe quel passant lambda ! Bon, on finit de collecter les ouvrages dont on a besoin ici, puis direction Paris collecter les suivants !"

Yuki sourit. "Je pense qu'on aura fait le tour avec les prochains. Puis il ne faudrait pas délaisser nos deux jeunots pendant trop longtemps."

Shimo rigola et mit ses mains dans les poches. "Je reconnais que nous connaissant et les connaissant, si on les laisse trop longtemps seuls, je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de téméraire et totalement stupide qui les mettront en danger pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre... Mais d'un côté, c'est ce qu'on va sûrement faire aussi... Mince alors ! C'est notre faute s'ils sont comme ça ! On a du rater leur éducation !"

Yuki frappa Shimo sur la tête et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Shimo massa sa tête avec un air triste. "Aaaaah ! Yu-chan ! Je vais téléphoner au service pour la maltraitance !"

_**A suivre.**_

Notes :

* J'ai eu envie de nommer ce chapitre 'Pizza'... Mais je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant en me disant qu'il fallait autre chose. Puis pizza, sérieusement ? Je devais juste avoir faim.

* En écrivant ce chapitre... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer le prochain chapitre sans même avoir fini celui là. Je n'ai rien pensé de ça, me disant, que ça fera sortir le chapitre d'après un peu plus vite du coup... Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre de la sequel de cette fic... Je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que je termine ce chapitre pour le poster avant que j'aille écrire autre chose. Les idées sont vraiment incontrôlables, désolée d'être lente encore, je suppose qu'écrire un chapitre qui ne sortira pas avant longtemps n'aide pas, mais j'essaye de me focuser sur les prochains chapitres mais c'est dur avec mon cerveau. Et merci encore pour les commentaires ! x)

* Réponse à Melanie : C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas trop mon Heiji et Sera ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même ! Je les ai toujours trouvez... Hmm.. Comment dire... Mettre leur nez partout ? Chercher toujours à envahir ? A coller ? Un peu quelque chose comme ça mais bon... ^^ Et je ne révèle pas mes secrets ! Ça ne serait plus des secrets sinon x)


End file.
